Te llevo conmigo para siempre
by Mica Sawada Usui Higurashi
Summary: Una noche tragica, un amor a destiempo y la maldad que lo pone a prueva constantemente. Inuyasha... Aome.. y una historia con final inesperado.
1. Demostrandolo

"**Te llevo conmigo para siempre"**

**Capitulo 1**

"**Demostrándolo" **

¡Hola! He aquí mi primer fic, espero que les guste y que dejen reviews para ayuditas y consejoss… esta historia no es mía es de Rumiko Takahashi.

_Lalala- pensamiento (pasado, presente, futuro)_

(lalala)- (aclaración de alguna palabra) solo lo aclaro una vez y en el 1º capitulo

[lalala]-[opinión personal]

-.-.-

Ya anochecía en el sengoku (época feudal) tanto como en el Tokio actual.

Aome preparaba un enorme bolso amarillo en el que llevaba medicamentos básicos, libros de estudio, comida, ropa y cosas para pasar unos días [como todas].Apoyó la mochilla en la mesa, con muchísimo esfuerzo, se la engancho en la espalda y dió un paso para dirigirse al pozo.

-Muy bien!, uunooo… doooss… y treee..oo Ahhh!!- pum!

Cayó de espaldas como una tortilla y se vió obligada a dejar los libros de estudio, pero se quedó con el que debía estudiar. Arrastró el pesado bolso hasta el pozo y lo lanzó.

-Allá voy!- _oh! Pero no quiero que Inuyasha me regañe por llevar mucho peso.. Pero que… que digo!? No me va a regañar! Encíma que cargo con sus benditas papas…_

Pasó del otro lado del pozo, donde la esperaba un muchacho peliblanco platinado, con unos hermosos ojos dorados y unas tiernas orejitas que se movían rápidamente [sin palabras].

-Mi mano Aome, ya es tarde como para estar llegando- tomo su muñeca y la jaló hacia arriba, donde la esperaban unos calidos brazos que parecían echos a la medida –Tu bolso llego primero…

-Y?

-Bueno yo quería preguntarte algo sobre eso...

-Qué??- comenzó a desesperarse, inuyasha estaba muy serio.

-Que es esto?- con la cara mas inocente q ella hubiese visto le mostró algo que no le agradó.

-¡Osuwariii! (abajo) ¿¿Cómo me revisas la mochila?? – Le quito el corpiño de las manos- ¡Osuwarii! Metiche!! ¡Osuwarii!! ¡OSUWARIII!!

El muchacho levantó la cabeza y reveló un rostro lleno de odio… y tierra.

-Aome…- se paró- ¿¿ Porque me golpeas??

Ella guardaba "lo prohibido" en el bolso- eso… eso.. No lo entenderías!

-Feh! Ya vámonos- resopló Inuyasha.

Subió a su espalda y se dirigieron a la cabaña que se encontraba en la aldea. Allí estaban Miroku y

Sango.

-Entonces eran sus voces las dueñas de todo ese alboroto- regaño el monje.

Ambos se ruborizaron y miraron a un punto X de la habitación.

-Si si, eran ellos- completo Sango.

Pasaron la noche allí. Aome se dispuso a meterse en su bolsa y se durmió a los pies del hanyou [que envidia!]

-_Aome… debe estar cansada después de tantas batallas estudio y mounstros exámen-_ vió como la chica temblaba- _tiene frío y se va a enfermar… niña tonta._

Con sumo cuidado la tomó en sus brazos, se sentó como un indio y la recostó en sus piernas sosteniéndola con sus manos. Así paso la noche, mirándola.

-_Aome…_

En cierto momento ella dejó de estar dormida, pero no quiso abrir los ojos.

_-Inuyasha…_

_-.-.-_

Llegó la mañana y no quedó nadie en la cabaña, Miroku se había ido a exorcizar y Sango estaba recolectado arroz en los campos de cultivo.

Inuyasha y Aome no estaban enterados. El peliblanco estaba dormido pero aun así se negaba a soltar a la joven del futuro. Ella estaba despierta hacia ya rato y contemplaba el hermoso rostro del hanyou dormido.

-_¿Por qué no puede ser así todo el tiempo? Aunque, si así lo fuera, tal vez no serian tan especiales estos momentos..._

De repente Aome comenzó a temblar por un pequeño escalofrío, él la sostuvo más fuerte como para darle calor.

-Aun tiene frío, que inútil soy...- abrió los ojos para verificar el estado de la muchacha.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba despierta y oyéndolo todo, sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Miro para un x lugar.

-Gracias Inuyasha- con una tierna sonrisa.

-No me lo agradezcas...- muy rojo.

-Graaaciaass Inuyasha!

-¡Que no agradezcas Aome!- la miro, estaba muy pero muy rojo.

Ella cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en su pecho. Esto hizo que el corazón de Inuyasha se acelerara y se pusiera tan rojo como la piel le dejaba.

-_Lo hace porque tiene frío o porque quiere estar conmigo? Bueno, no importa, ella esta aquí... yo soy feliz..._ -Aome, yo...

En ese instante entró repentinamente Kaede. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver que la anciana sangraba en un brazo. Se levantaron y acudieron a su ayuda.

-¡Inuyasha, un mounstro asecha la aldea! ¡Es inmenso!

-¡Ya regreso, tu cuida de la anciana Kaede!- el peliblanco salió rápido al encuentro con el demonio.

-Ahora dime Kaede, ¿qué sucedió?- mientras sacaba el botiquín del amarillo bolso y se acerco a la mujer- siéntate, así será mas fácil.

-Si- se sentó –pues verás, Miroku estaba exorcizando y el espíritu salió. Él trató de absorberlo pero el demonio lo lastimó cerca del agujero negro y no lo puede usar. ¡Sería muy arriesgado!

Aome desinfectó la herida y la vendó. Le sostuvo el brazo con un trapo blanco y fueron en busca de un caballo. La muchacha amagó a subirse, pero no como correspondía... digamos que subir en "reversa" no es lo ideal.

-Aome, ¿alguna vez montaste un caballo?- preguntó la anciana.

-Etto (ehh)... bueno en realidad...-bajo la cabeza-...no.

-Ve a buscar tu arco y flechas, pueden sernos útiles.

-Hai! (si!)

Entretanto Inuyasha buscaba a Miroku para estar al tanto de lo que sucedió. Lo encontró detrás de una roca, agarrándose la mano derecha, esta tenía una astilla de cristal incrustada muy cerca del agujero negro. No sangraba, pero podría abrir el agujero aun más y absorberlo.

-¡Miroku!- corrió hacia el monje.

-Inuyasha, no te preocupes por... ahh!.. Mi, destruye al mounstro, ¡apresúrate!

-Ya sé, ya sé!- se dirigió hacia la bestia, era un enorme perro de cristal.

La bestia era inmensa y tenía los ojos más verdes que jamás hubiese visto, eran rubíes.

-Con que tú, eh? Feh! –Sacó el colmillo de acero- ¡Aquí tienes maldito! ¡¡KASE NO KIZUUU!! (Viento cortante)

El poder destructivo llegó hasta el mounstro, pero éste lo absorbió y comenzó a retenerlo en su boca.

-_¡Maldición! ¡Lo va a rechazar! ¿Qué hago?... ¡Ya sé!_

Pero en ese momento llegó Aome y la anciana Kaede. El mounstro no se percató de su presencia, hasta que:

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó la jovencita.

-¡Aome, atrás!

El demonio apuntó a Inuyasha hasta el último segundo, cuando dirigió el ataque hacia donde se encontraban las dos.

-_¡Las matará!- _desesperado el monje- ¡Señorita Aome! ¡Kaede! ¡Salgan de aquí!

Al caer en la actitud del mounstro, la pelinegro cubrió a la anciana con el cuerpo, exponiéndose terriblemente. Inuyasha saltó para protegerlas, aun estaba en el aire cuando volteó.

-¡¡BAKURIUJAAA!! (Bakuriuja)

Una enórme explosión destruyó al espíritu con su propio ataque, que no era más que una pobre copia del Kase no Kizu.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Aome! ¡Su excelencia!

-¡Sango! Me alegra, no te ha pasado nada en los campos de arroz.

Ambas amigas estaban felices porque la otra estaba a salvo. Pero quienes estaban más aliviados eran ellos [ternuritass].

-Sango- la abrazó- que bueno, estás intacta!

-Si su excelencia, el que me preocupaba era usted- ruborizada por el abrazo- como se encuen..... ¡?- una caricia indeseada pasó por su trasero [siempre lo mismo¬¬].

PLAF! Así se escucho la cachetada bien merecida de miroku, todos al unísono de encogieron de hombros y cerraron los ojos:-Uhh..

Inuyasha se dió cuenta de que Aome tenía un pequeño corte en la cara, nada importante, pero era algo que podría haber evitado.

-Niña ilúsa!, ¿Cómo te pones en semejante peligro? Tu crees que es algo gracioso arriesgarse tánto??

-¡No iba a dejarte solo Inuyasha! Además no soy cobarde como para correr por mi vida y dejar a su suerte a la anciana Kaede!

-¡Nunca les dije que vinieran!

Bajó la cabeza y moqueando dijo: -Entonces dices que no te sirvo de ayuda?

-¡Aquí no! Es que no lo entiendes.. puedo SO-LO!

-¡Uyyyy!- bajo los brazos estirados y cerro los puños- Entonces me voy! Kaede, me llevo el caballo!

-Feh! Me da igual, has lo quieras.- de brazos cruzados.

-Ahh si?... ¡OSUWARI!

Pum!

-_Es que no lo entiende?? Si le pasa algo, si le tocan un pelo yo.. No podría soportarlo Aome._

En cuanto la muchacha subió, bueno, intentó subir el caballo salió corriendo y estuvo a punto de caer.

-_Un momento... el piso no es blando, o si?_

-Querida Aome, ten cuidado, ESA BESTIA no te cuida como debería- Koga la tenia en sus brazos-¿Cómo has estado mi bella princesa?

-_ay dios, ya se puso pesado- _cara de resignación, sonrisita.

-No molestes sarnoso...- el peliblanco sujetó a la chica y la alejó del lobo. Estaba enfurecido.

-_Claro! Ahora me quiere!? Es lo más histérico que hay!!_

-Bestia, solo vengo a decirte que no estás cuidando de Aome!

-Mejor no hables...

-¡Pero mira como está! Tiene la cara lastimada, ¡Eres un inútil!

Inuyasha cerró los puños, se enfureció, se le notaba en el rostro,

-Yo... ¡Siempre la protejo de todo lo que le puede hacer daño! Nunca permitiré que le pase nada... ¡Y no me reclames lo que tú nunca has hecho!

Aome quedó sorprendida del coraje que demostró Inuyasha, mas que de costumbre. Había dejado a Koga sin respuesta, no había discusión. Lo arruinó frente a todos.

-_Inuyasha, tal ves esa es tu forma de demostrar lo que sientes?-_ pensó Aome.

_-Bien echo Inuyasha, has demostrado tu valentía al máximo, Aome es afortunada-_ La pelicanosa se marcho en el caballo negro.

-Esto no quedará así bestia! Nos vemos Aome- y desapareció en un remolino.

-.-.-

Ese día que pareció empezar muy bien, había terminado con varios heridos y mucha tensión por parte de Inuyasha.

Desde la cabaña donde se alojaban se escuchaban gritos, no muy fuertes.. pero gritos al fin.

-No, ¡No puede ser!- Miroku.

-Si sigue así nos destruirá a todos... ¡Detente Inuyasha!- Sango.

-RE-TRU-CO!! JA, ¿¡Como te quedó el ojo monjecito!?

El peliblanco y Miroku jugaban con las cartas que, obviamente, había traído Aome.

Suspiro- No, no, no, ya les dije que éste juego se llama C-A-S-I-T-A R-O-B-A-D-A, ¡no es el truco!

Sango se acercó a la puerta y espió hacia fuera corriendo la cortina.

-Aome, ya anocheció... hoy no es..?-temerosa.

-Hablas de...

Inuyasha se puso realmente serio.

-Hoy es luna nueva..

-.-.-

_Continuará..._

_Próximo capitulo: Una visita inesperada._

Bueno acá les dejo mi primer fic! Mi primera historia! Espero que les aya gustado, cualquier duda sugerencia, comentario o aclaración de alguna palabra dejen reviews!! Gracias por leerlo! Besos!

P.D.: yo escribí "hanyou"... no se si está bien escrito [o se dice escribido?? XD] avisenme si esta mal.. gracias!

Inuuu4ever :3


	2. una visita inesperada

"Te llevo conmigo para siempre"

Capitulo 2

Una visita inesperada

_Lalala- pensamiento, pasado presente futuro._

[lalala]-[opinion personal]

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Ya anochesio Aome... hoy es...- dijo temerosa Sango._

_Hablas de...-Aome_

_Hoy es Luna nueva._

_-.-.-.-_

El ambiente cambio, derrepente todos estuvieron en silencio, como si algo terrible hubiese pasado. El hanyou cerro los ojos y un pequeño resplandor lo rodeo. Su cabello se torno negro, sus ojos oscuros y sus colmillos y garras desaparecieron.

Y aunque eso no era una alegria, tampoco era una desgracia, pero Inuyasha estaba intranquilo.

_Ese olor, maldicion! No otra vez! No ahora! No lo detecto como siempre, pero.. es..!_

Una enorme bola rosa se acerco lentamente a la nuca del pelinegro, que puso una cara de odio al saber quien era.

Buuuuh! Soy un zooombiii... Vengo a comerte el cerebro.. uhhhh!

¡Uhhh, que miedo!- dijo miroku mientras sujetaba la boca de Inuyasha haciendo parecer que estaba gritando- ¡Tengo miedo! Ahora que no tengo mis poderes... ¡Muelas de acero!

Fue la gota que reblazo el vaso. Levanto su puño y golpeo a los dos, dejandoles un norme chichon que adornaba su cabeza.

¡Buaaaahhh! ¡Inuyasha, eres un insensible!- lloraba Shippo.

Ahh...- suspiro el monje- _No tiene piedad, que senible que es!_

¡Bakas! (idiotas)- Les dio la espalda.

Entre todo esto tambien Kirara habia llegado, estaba con Sango y Aome.

Uff- suspiros- No cambiaran nunca- al unisino.

La pelimarron estaba junto a la puerta cuando un remolino celeste le despeino el flequillo.

Éste rodeo a Aome y se revelo el causante, otra vez Koga.

Querida Aome, te traje lo que hoy no te puede entregar, disculpame- tomando sus manos y entregandole una rosa roja.

Etto... gracias Koga.

Inuyasha se dirigia al "intruso" con garan enojo.

¿Cómo has estado?

Que quieres sarnoso- el pelinegro se interpuso entre los dos.

Ahh.. Tu otra vez besta,- con una sonrrisa sarcastica- aunque devo admitir que ese color de pelo no es mnos asqueroso que el anterior.

Es menos asqueroso que el tuyo!

¡No tengo tiempo para ti!- Lo empujo- Me voy Aome, nos veremos pronto.

¡No te vallas, pelea!

El lobo se fue de la misma forma en la que entro, pero una trampa lo esperaba al salir. Se escucho un grito de dolor, silencio y un soplo leve de viento atravezo la habitacion.

¡Es Koga!- exclamo el zorrito.

Todos tomaron sus respectivas armas y salieron afuera. Alli estaba Kagura sobre su pluma, tenia a Koga detrás de ella, sangraba en un hombro.

El ejercito de munstros y Naraku, dentro de su campo de energia, sonreia maleficamente. Llevaba puesto su traje de mandril blanco con la cabeza descubierta. Sus ojos rojos y ese pelo grasoso y enrredado le daban un peor aspecto.

¡Naraku, que demonios quieres!

Mhjaja, Inuyasha, esa apariencia no te favorece mucho, ¿verdad? Que lastima me das.

¡Tu no tienes nada de que reirte! ¡Savemos bien que eres un hanyou tambien!

Vaya vaya Aome, no te enseñaron a ser.. educada!- con unos de sus tentaculos verde oscuro se dirigio violentamente hacia la muchacha.

¡Señorita Aome! ¡Aome!- todos.

Inuyasha la empujo hacia un costado mientras Sango lanzaba el boomerang hacia la amenazante extencion de Naraku.

¡Hiraikutsu!- y corto su tentaculo.

¡Señorita Aome! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Si, gracias… pero.. Koga esta muy herido..

Ese zarnoso no se cuida- Inuyasha se levanto y levanto a Aome- maldito, ¿Qué pretendes?

Jajaja, yo diria que no estas en condiciones de amenazarme.

Feh! No me hagas reir- saco a colmillo de acero.

¡Inuyasha, recuerda que no tienes poderes!

No los necesito Miroku- comenzo a correr- ¡Lo destruire!

¡No lo hagas!- Shippo

¡Detente, inuyasha!- todos.

Naraku vio asercarse al humano pelinegro, largo una carcajada, pero no se movio.

¡Naraku!- Inuyasha salto e intento atravesar el campo con la espada. Este lo expulso lejos, frente a donde estaban los demas.

¡Inuyasha!- todos.

¡Naraku, preparate!

Aome lo apunto con el arco y una flecha.

Ja ja, ¿Qué haras?- sarcastico.

Con mucha decisión lanzo la flecha y esta se detuvo cuando toco el campo de energia. Increíblemente lo daño, dejando una grieta en el campo.

¡Ahora!

Inuyasha se lanzo con tadas sus fuersas hacia Naraku.

_¡Bien! ¡Ahora podre romper su campo fácilmente!_

Una espelusnante sonrriza se aclaro en el rostro de Naraku. De pronto el campo desaparecio y él se abalanzo sobre Inuyasha.

¡No! ¡ Inuyasha!

Naraku tenia la espada en sus manos, la lanzo lejos y el pelinegro cayo bruscamente.

¡Inuyasha!- se acerco Miroku.

¡Ahora no tienes nada con que defenderte!

¡Atento Naraku!- grito Aome.

Sorprendido, Naraku volteo y pudo observar a las muchachas montadas en Kirara. Una flecha se le acercaba a gran velocidad y un enorme boomerang que giraba hacia él.

La flecha se clavo en su hombro y el hiraikotsu destrozo varios tentáculos. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba era la flechaque lo empezaba a purificar.

Muy astutas, ¡Pero no me ire sin antes verte muerto Inuyasha!

¡Intentalo!

Dejamelo a mi. ¡Kazana!

¡No, su excelencia! ¡Esta herido!

Pero naraku saco el panal y los insectos venenosos empezaron a introducirse en el agujero negro del monje.

¡Basta, Miroku!- Inuyasha le cerro la mano.

En ese instante sintio un enorme dolor en la espalda.

Inu… yasha… ¡INUYASHAAA!- Aome pudo ver lo que le estaba pasando.

Uno de los enormes tentáculos de Naraku le atraveso el cuerpo. Estaba en shock, de su boca salia algo de sangre y sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos. Lentamente miro hacia abajo y se encontro con el tentaculo que ahora lo elevaba. Era tanto el dolor que no podia moverse.

_Mi.. cuerp… mi cuerpo no me.. res.. responde… nunca senti tanto do.. dolor.._

Aome estaba conmocionada, nunca habia sentido tanto miedo por Inuyasha, Sango se quedo plasmada. Miroku trato de sujetar a su amigo pero fue inútil, ya estaba arriba.

¡INUYASHAA! ¡INUYASHHAA!- Aome casi se cae por el envion instintivo de sujetarlo.

¡Inuyasha!- preparo el boomerang.

¡Muere!- en un segundo el tentaculo tenia espinas.

_No pued.. no puedo res..pirar-_ miro a Aome- A.. Aome…

¡HIRAIKOTSU!

_Inuyasha, porfavor, resiste por lo que mas quieras, ¡No te mueras!- _con lagrimas en los ojos.

El boomerang corto el tentaculo, este se hizo polvo e Inuyasha cayo inmóvil en el suelo. Todos corrieron a su encuentro, Aome fue la primera, estaba desesperada.

Aora si me voy- Naraku y su ejersito desaparecieron en una nuve de veneno.

¡INUYASHA!- Aome lo tomo en sus brasoz, el pelinegro sangraba muchisimo, ella podia sentir como la sangre manchaba su uniforme- ¡No te mueras, Inuyasha porfavor! ¡No te mueras!

Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara estaban conmocionados. Inuyasha miro a Aome y con su ultimo aliento dijo.

A.. Aome.. yo..

¡No hables te hara mal!- entre lagrimas.

Yo…

_Inu… yasha…-_ pudo ver como su cabeza se desplomaba en su brazo, cerro los ojos y…

Oh no…-llorando abrazo a Miroku- Inuyasha.. esta… muerto.

Sango- la abrazo.

¿¡Inuyasha! No .. no no no! ¡Inuyasha! No… noo!- se inclino sobre el cuerpo fallecido de su amado y lloro inconsolablemente.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_Proximo acpitulo: "una carta para ti"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------buneeno espero q les aya gustado y espero sus comentarios

Un beso

Gracias x leer

Inuuu4ever

x3


	3. Una carta para ti

"Te llevo conmigo para siempre"

Capitulo 3:

"Una carta para ti"

_Lalala- pensamientos, presente pasado o futuro._

[Lalala]-[opinión personal]

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Inu... yasha...-pudo ver como su cabeza se desplomaba en su brazo, cerro los ojos y..._

_Oh no...-llorando abrazo a Miroku- Inuyasha esta... muerto._

_Sango- la abrazo._

_¿¡Inuyasha! No... no no no! ¡Inuyasha! No... noo!- se inclino sobre el cuerpo fallecido de su amado y lloro inconsolablemente._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos estaban destrozados, abatidos por aquel suceso repentino que acabo con la vida de Inuyasha. Tantas veces se había salvado de la muerte que nunca pensaron que este momento llegaría.

Aome abrazaba el cuerpo de aquel muchacho a quien ella tanto apreciaba, mientras los demás, también envueltos en llanto, se acercaban al lugar del hecho.

¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha!- Aome no podía contenerse, estaba totalmente desesperada.

Aun no puedo creerlo, no quiero creerlo-Sango apoyo sus manos en los hombros de su amiga y se arrodillo junto a ella. [siempre ahí sango]

Todos lloraban, el clima era el peor de todos. Miroku rezaba por el alma de Inuyasha mientras las lágrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos. Pero prefirió abrazar al pequeño Shippo que necesitaba un abrazo consolador. Kirara se sentó en los hombros de Sango y, a su modo, también lloraba.

Esto es mi culpa, si no hubiese abierto el agujero, él no hubiese tratado de cerrarlo...- apretó la mano derecha.

No Miroku, la culpa es mía, tendría que haberle dicho antes que se quedara adentro... soy una inútil, esto no le hubiese pasado si yo no hubiese aparecido nunca!- abrazo mas a Inuyasha.

Basta Aome, si esto tenia que suceder...-Sango miro a la miko llorar tanto que no savia que decir-_ lo lamento amiga, discúlpame por no poder sentir lo mismo que tu y entenderte... a mi también me duele pero..._-entre llanto-lo lamento mucho Aome.

Miroku trato de poner los pies en la tierra nuevamente, seco sus lagrimas, levanto la mirada y miro un punto x. Muy serio dijo:

¿Cuándo lo enterraremos Aome?

Su excelencia...- Sango lo reprimió.

Aome miro al monje y pudo observar como una lágrima se derramaba de aquella seriedad que trataba de fingir. Ella comprendió a Miroku.

Llevémoslo a la cabaña... por favor...

Traeré una carreta...

No Shippo, Kirara lo llevara- Sango sonrió al zorrito.

Kirara se acerco, se transformo y se agacho en señal de que lo subieran. Aome se sentó en el lomo de Kirara y Miroku apoyo a Inuyasha con la cabeza en las piernas de la señorita.

Lentamente los condujo a la cabaña y lo acostaron. Sango preparo un te para cada uno y todos se fueron a otra cabaña, excepto Aome, se quedo observando el rostro tranquilo de Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha.... – la pelinegro._

**Flash Back (película 2):**

¿Cómo hago para detener su transformación?

Ella se acerco y temerosa le dio un beso que sello su historia de amor para siempre. Inuyasha se calmo y le correspondió el beso. Fue lo más hermoso que le había pasado con Inuyasha, fue como si todos los sentimientos fuesen aclarados.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Tenía ganas de besarlo una vez más, pero cuando estaba por rozar sus labios, no quiso olvidar la calidez de estos cuando estaba vivo. Apretó su puño apoyado en el suelo.

_Que tonta soy, no quiero olvidar su sensación calida y dulce. No puedo, no me lo permitiré, no ahora._

En ese momento no savia de que forma expresar lo que sentía, pero no quería decírselo la los demás, no le nacía, no porque no los tomara en cuenta, simplemente no podía. Además lo que necesitaba decir se lo necesitaba decir a Inuyasha, pero éste no le hablaría, no más. Fue entonces que decidio hacer algo que nadie escucharía, pero que tal vez llegase a Inuyasha de alguna forma que ni ella se imaginaba. Tomo un cuaderno y una lapicera, y con letra muy prolija escribió:

_Inuyasha:_

_ La primera vez que te vi estabas dormido, por un amor enredado que termino en tragedia. Yo misma fui la que te despertó, quien te devolvió la vida, la que rompió aquel sello eterno. Poco a poco nos dimos cuenta de que nuestros destinos encontrados nos unirían para siempre, sin importar cuantas veces nuestro amor fuera atacado. Siempre puesto a prueba por toda clase de obstáculos. Sin importarme todo eso yo siempre te he acompañado, ayudado, siempre te he comprendido, te he escuchado... yo siempre te he amado. Tu mismo lo has dicho, te he enseñado a confiar, a creer, a entender, a buscar el bien sobre el poder, te he enseñado mi corazón. Es verdad, tuvimos conflictos, peleas, desencuentros, confusiones, dudas...pero me he dado cuenta de algo... un mundo sin ti seria la nada misma, seria rutina, seria vivir por vivir y no vivir para amar. No valdría la pena dejar atrás todo, no me hubiese enamorado, no me hubieses enseñado a confiar en mí, no hubiese sabido nunca el significado de la palabra valor, la persistencia, no hubiese sabido el significado de la palabra amor. Eres tu lo que mas amo en este mundo. Pero ahora, aquel muchacho que alguna ves pude despertar se ha dormido para siempre, dejando tal vez sin darse cuenta, un alma q ahora no encuentra motivo de atravesar el tiempo y el espacio. Yo, la misma que algún día te revivió, ahora solo puede esperar el momento de acompañarte en ese sueño del cual no se vuelve._

_ Te ama._

_ Aome. _

Arranco la hoja del cuaderno y la doblo en cuatro partes. La apoyo en el pecho de Inuyasha, lo miro una ves mas y lagrimeando se recostó junto a el, apoyando la cabeza en él.

Inuyasha comenzó a despertarse, pero en otro lugar, un lugar blanco, calido sereno. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero al recordar el rostro desesperado de Aome y el tentáculo que lo atravesaba se paro rápidamente. Se sentía liviano, como una pluma. No sentía el dolor de aquella herida, pero tampoco se acordaba de que estaba muerto.

Miro hacia todas direcciones, no entendía que era ese lugar. Se sobresalto cuando pensó en lo que podía llegar a ser y se miro el estomago, no había nada, ni siquiera el traje estaba rasgado o manchado con sangre, nada.

_¿Cómo? Acaso yo... ¿¡Estoy muerto!-_ ¡Aome! ¡Miroku! ¡Sango! ¡Shippo, Kirara!

¿Por qué gritas Inuyasha?- una vos fuerte pero calida.

¿Quién es?- Inuyasha se dio vuelta, no podía creer lo que veía, era...-Pa-Padre?

Inuyasha, no te esperaba aquí tan pronto.

Padre, ¿qué es esto? ¿dónde estoy? ¿qué paso con los demás?

Tranquilo, ellos están bien.

Padre, ¿que es este lugar?

Hijo, ¿no das cuenta aun de lo que sucede?

Eso significa que... estoy muerto?- bajo la mirada y cerro los puños- maldición, maldición... ¿cómo pude dejar solos a los demás cuando estaba Naraku? ¿cómo pude dejarla a Aome?

Aunque esto tal vez no lo comprendas hijo, yo estoy orgulloso de que estés aquí.

¿Qué dices?- un poco molesto- ¡He dejado a lo que mas quería en el otro mundo y ahora no se nada de ellos! ¡Soy un imbecil!

Inu no Taisho se le acerco a Inuyasha, lo miro fijamente y se puso serio, esto lo asusto un poco.

¿Acaso estas diciendo que sacrificar tu propia vida por preservar la de los demás es un acto de idiotez?¿Me estas diciendo que yo he muerto como un imbecil?

¡Jamás diría una cosa así!

¡Entonces debes comprender que lo que hiciste fue un acto de valentía y hombría absoluta Inuyasha!

¡Lo se! Pero... me preocupa mucho el estado de Aome, debe estar sufriendo-_otra vez por mi culpa, esto debe ser muy malo para ella._

Hijo, junto con Tessaiga has salvado muchísimas vidas, sin pensarlo, solo porque supiste valorar la vida de los demás. Eso Inuyasha, eso es para lo que Tessaiga fue creada, salvar vidas usarla para bien.

Lo se padre, te agradezco tu motivación, pero necesito a Tensseiga para volver a la vida, y se que Sesshomaru no lo hará.

Pero el trabajo de Tensseiga es salvar vidas únicamente, pero Tessaiga le otorgara vida solo a aquel que realmente la merezca, al que cumpla al pie de la letra y desde el primer momento con la misión de Tessaiga.

¿Quieres decir que podré volver con Aome y los demás?

Así es, pero tú no puedes hacer nada, necesitas que tu cuerpo se ponga en contacto con la espada y así te otorgara la única posibilidad de sobrevivir. Pero hijo, recuerda que al regresar sentirás todo otra vez, el peso de tu cuerpo, el dolor de la herida...

Padre, eso no me importa, realmente lo único que quiero sentir es a Aome, lo demás es nada para mi.

Inuyasha, me enorgulleces- puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo- has aprendido lo único que realmente quería que supieras, el valor del amor, espero que tu hermano Sesshomaru lo este practicando también.

Feh! Olvídalo.

Ya vete, busca la forma de que tu cuerpo toque a Tessaiga.

Inuyasha de dio vuelta, pero necesitaba preguntarle algo a Inu no Taisho.

¡Padre! ¿Por qué tu no?....

Ya no había nadie, debía hacer lo que su padre le encomendado. Repentinamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba parado en la habitación donde yacía su cuerpo sin vida, destrozado, pálido, realmente causaba mucha impresión. Allí estaba Aome, apoyada en el fallecido Inuyasha, descansando con marcas de lágrimas en su rostro.

Pede que esa imagen de él mismo lo haya impresionado, pero verla a Aome en ese estado le estremeció el pecho.

_Aome esta sufriendo mucho por mi culpa, yo no quería eso, yo solo la quería salvar- _apretó los puños, estaba enojado consigo mismo y un impulso le hizo dar ganas de llorar, pero no pudo, un alma no puede llorar, eso lo descubrió en ese momento_- Pero padre, aun no entiendo como puedo estar orgulloso de mi mismo si la hice llorar, si la hice sufrir, no me parece motivo para festejar.... ¡No puedo soportar verla así!_

Entonces pudo divisar el papel doblado sobre su cuerpo. Quiso saber que era y decidió caminar despacio para no despertar a la muchacha pero...

_Realmente soy estupido, trato de no hacer ruido al caminar y soy un fantasma... realmente estupido._

Se acerco, lo tomo lentamente, lo abrió y leyó. Cada ves tenia mas ganas de llorar, Aome realmente estaba triste, realmente sufría su ausencia y el nunca de daba cuenta cuanto le hacia lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer. Se sintió culpable y dejo nuevamente el papel en su lugar. Se sentó al lado de Aome y recordó momentos con ella.

**Flash Back**

-_aome… debe estar cansada después de tantas batallas estudio y mounstros examen-_ vio como la chica temblaba- _tiene frío y se va a enfermar… niña tonta._

Con sumo cuidado la tomo en sus brazos, se sentó como un indio y la recostó en sus piernas sosteniéndola con sus manos. Así paso la noche, mirándola.

-_Aome…_

En cierto momento ella dejo de estar dormida, pero no quiso abrir los ojos.

_-Inuyasha…_

**Fin Flash Back.**

Acaricio el pelo azabache de la muchacha y así paso la noche, como la anterior, juntos... pero separados. Aunque ella estaba en perfecto estado, le dolía mucho que estuviese sufriendo, pero aun más le dolía no poder sentir la suavidad de su cabello, la sensación de su piel, el calor de sus abrazos.

Aome estaba entre dormía y despierta, ella creía sentir a Inuyasha, lo sentía acariciarla en la mejilla, en el pelo. Por un momento creyó sentir un beso en su frente.

_Inuyasha, te extraño tanto que te siento como si estuvieses aquí, ¿dónde estarás Inuyasha? ¿Dónde mi amor, donde?-_ sin saber que él estaba allí realmente, su alma estaba con ella.

Se recostó junto a la muchacha y la acompaño en la noche. Aome no sentía frío, solo una calida sensación que abrazaba su cuerpo.

_Inuyasha, serás tu?_

_Aome, te necesito..._

Los demás estaban en otra cabaña, no muy lejos de allí. Todos en silencio, lloraban.

¿No podemos ir a la cabaña con Aome?- inocente Shippo.

No Shippo, dejémoslo así por ahora. Aome, debes estar terriblemente destrozada.

Sango, tal ves tendrías que ir, eres su amiga mas cercana,

Su excelencia, debemos esperar.

Miroku miro hacia delante y con una expresión seria y dolida dijo.

Debemos enterrarlo, no se puede esperar mucho con estas situaciones...

Pero Miroku...

No Shippo, él tiene razón... auque no nos guste la idea, tiene razón.

Debemos dormir, mañana será un día largo.

S-si...- lagrimeaba el zorrito.

Aome se despertó lentamente, pero no se quería levantar, no sentía ningún deseo de seguir adelante, lo único que queria se había ido y no volvería.

_Es verdad, debo intentar decirle a Aome que traiga a Tessaiga, aun debe estar en el campo, donde la arrojo Naraku._

Inuyasha, si solo supieras lo mucho que te extraño, te necesito aquí conmigo, ¿dónde estas ahora?...- con lagrimas en los ojos.

Aquí estoy Aome, ¿me escuchas?...

Ya no podré escuchar tu vos, no podré sentir tus calidos abrazos, no podré ver tus ojos, ni tu platinado pelo, ya no te sentiré mas Inuyasha... pero... te necesito mucho- se acerco al cuerpo y apoyo su mano en la del fallecido, estaba helada.

¿No me escuchas Aome? ¡Aome! ¡No estas sola! Estoy aquí ¿¡No me escuchas!- al ser un fantasma podía atravesarlo todo, así que coloco donde estaba su cuerpo y miro a la miko, que no encontraba sus ojos- yo estoy aquí, ¿no me oyes? ¿No me sientes?

_Otra vez esa sensación extraña..._

_Será mejor que me apure a decirle que busque a Tessaiga pero, ¿cómo?_

Dio una bocanada de aire y se decidió a entrar en la mente de Aome como sea. Se posiciono en el mismo lugar de la chica, como si su alma se metiera en el cuerpo de Aome, cubriendo casa centímetro de su cuerpo.

Ella sintió una fuerza extraña que recorría su cuerpo, esa misma sensación de hacia un rato antes. Estaba desconcertada, pero en su mente retumbaba el eco de un grito una y otra ves. (Léanlo como si fuera eco)

_Aome!... Tessaiga!... Aome!... Tessaiga!... Trae... a... Tessaiga!_

_Inu... yasha? Me esta pidiendo a Tessaiga?_

_Aome!... Trae... a... Tessaiga!_

Inuyasha salio de su cuerpo y ella salio corriendo a buscar la espada.

_Entonces eras tu Inuyasha, si estabas a mi lado hace un momento._

Tomo el colmillo que estaba clavado en el suelo, un poco lejos y lo llevo a la cabaña. Lo puso en su funda y apoyo la mano de Inuyasha en ella, esperado que algo sucediera. Inuyasha estaba a la expectativa, dispuesto a recibir el llamado de Tessaiga y volver a su cuerpo y a la vida.

Pero paso el tiempo y no sucedió nada. Aome se sentó a su lado y se llevo las rodillas al pecho, tomo la otra mano de Inuyasha, pero seguía fría.

_No funciono... no volverá, no mas-_ llorando.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no regreso? Tessaiga, ¿¡que sucede maldición!_

_Continuara..._

Próximo capitulo: Tu sensación.

Hola nuevamente! Que nervios no? Que pasaraa? O.o

Agradezco mucho los reviews! Sigan leyendo! Les prometo muchos capítulos más. Una ves mas graciaaaaaaaaasss! nwn

Saludos!

Inuuu4ever

:D


	4. Tu sensacion

"Te llevo conmigo para siempre"

Capitulo 4:

"Tu sensación"

_Lalala- pensamiento, pasado, presente o futuro_

[Lalala]-[opinión personal]

_Capitulo anterior:_

Tomo el colmillo que estaba clavado en el suelo, un poco lejos y lo llevo a la cabaña. Lo puso en su funda y apoyo la mano de Inuyasha en ella, esperado que algo sucediera. Inuyasha estaba a la expectativa, dispuesto a recibir el llamado de Tessaiga y volver a su cuerpo y a la vida.

Pero paso el tiempo y no sucedió nada. Aome se sentó a su lado y se llevo las rodillas al pecho, tomo la otra mano de Inuyasha, pero seguía fría.

_No funciono... no volverá, no mas-_ llorando.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no regreso? Tessaiga, ¿¡que sucede maldición!_

-.-.-.-

Aome estaba frustrada, sentía que no podía hacer nada bien, que era totalmente inútil. Inuyasha estaba atónito... ¿acaso su padre no estaba en lo correcto y él realmente no podría volver?

-Vayamos con Aome, esta por amanecer- dijo Sango.

-Si, ya es tiempo...

Mientras unos lloran otros caminan, Sesshomaru, Lin y Jaken estaban cerca de allí, mas bien, se dirigían a donde el olor a sangre lo guiaba al youkai.

-¿A donde nos dirigimos Sesshomaru-sama? –inocente la pequeña.

-A un lugar- seco.

-_¿Habrá sentido el amo Sesshomaru el olor de la sangre?- _se preguntaba Jaken-_ Si, seguro que si, y lo más sorprendente es que no se mezclo con los olores de las medicinas de la niña que acompaña a Inuyasha..._

Lin se acerco a Sesshomaru, lo miro y se quedo un rato contemplándolo con cara de intriga. Esto empezó a molestarle, hasta que por fin dijo:

-¿Qué sucede Lin?

-Me pregunto... ¿en que tanto piensa?

-¡Niña metida! ¿¡Como te atreves a dudar de lo que piensa el amo Sesshomaru!

-Yo no dije eso Jaken!

-Además no paras de hablar- pararon de caminar, el pelo del youkai danzaba en el viento mientras como siempre, les daba la espalda.- De seguro que el amo bonito esta pensando como cocinarte, al vapor o a las brazas, o simplemente planea como sacarte de encima!

Lo único que pudo llegar a divisar fue un norme puño que se encontraba con su cabeza, el cual le dejo de recuerdo un enorme chichón. Lin observaba como Jaken yacía en el suelo, lamentándose.

-Lin vámonos.-paso por arriba del golpeado

-¡Espéreme, Sesshomeru-sama!- corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia él.

-_Inuyasha, ¿ya te dejaste vencer?-_ caminando con la niña detrás de él.

-_Todos me pisan... maleducados..._

Observaba perplejo, aunque no dudaba de las palabras de su padre, no podía negar lo que estaba pasando, no estaba funcionando. Aome entro en llanto nuevamente, y no era para menos. [Quien no lloraría?]

-Inuyasha... por favor... te necesito mucho...-ella estaba sentada, abrazando sus roillas y sostenía la mano de su amado cerca de ella, cuando una pequeña lagrima cayo justo sobre ésta.- extraño tu sensación de calor...

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentirse mas liviano, se miro, y pudo contemplar su cuerpo desaparecer. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar.

-Aome, perdóname, he muerto sin decirte que...-pero desapareció completamente.

En un segundo recobro su peso nuevamente, podía sentir su ropa, el suelo, las sabanas debajo de el, podia oír los pájaros del amanecer comenzar a cantar, pero lo que mas pudo distinguir fue la mano suave de Aome.

-A...Aome?

-Genial ahora escucho voces...

-A...Aome... estoy aquí...-y apretó la mano de la joven.

Los ojos de la pelinegro se abrieron de par en par, lentamente giro la cabeza y allí estaban, unos ojos negros que la hicieron sentir tranquila, esos ojos que la envolvieron y la sacaron de este mundo.

-Aome, perdón, es que yo...- pero un beso lleno de amor y angustiosa espera lo interrumpió. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a cerrar los ojos, contemplo por un segundo a Aome.-_ Aome...-_ correspondió.

Un brillante resplandor blanco los rodeo y lleno la habitación, al mismo tiempo que el primero de los rayos del sol se diviso en el horizonte. Inuyasha se convirtió en un hanyou nuevamente, regreso a la vida.

El resplandor ceso, así como el beso. Aome pudo ver nuevamente sus ojos dorados, su cabello blanco y lo más importante, pudo ver de nuevo a Inuyasha. Lo abrazo.

-Estaba muy preocupada, pensé que no te vería más.

-Yo también- pero la herida seguía en su lugar- Aome, no te enojes pero... podrías salir de encima, me duele la herida.

-Oh! Lo siento...

-Despreocúpate...

En eso entraron los demás.

-Señorita Aome que fue es...? Inuyasha!

-Inuyasha!- sonrió la exterminadora- que alegría volver a verte!

-Buahh! Inuyasha!-Shippo salto hacia el hanyou- que bueno que estas bien!

-Bienvenido nuevamente Inuyasha, me alegra verte bien- se acerco Miroku con sango.

-Gracias,-miro a Aome- a mi también me alegra volver- entrelazando la mano con ella.

Mientras la anciana Kaede preparaba el té, ellos contaron que fue lo que sucedió, Aome curaba las heridas del peliblanco, que ya no sangraban. Inuyasha paro las orejas.

Sesshomaru estaba observando desde afuera, justo a través de la ventana. Logro divisar a su medio hermano y detecto el olor de las medicinas que traía Aome.

-Aun no has muerto, eh?-sonrió un poco- menos mal, entonces no perderé la oportunidad- se dirigió a las afueras de la aldea- pero aun no... no todavía.

Al verlo sonreír de esa manera, Jaken se asusto un poco.

-¿Qué pasa Jaken-sama?

-No, no, nada Lin, - trago saliva.

-No pierdan el tiempo...

-Hai!- al unísono.

Al rato de caminar, Lin logro divisar a alguien tirado entre los arbustos, obviamente Sesshomaru lo había visto, pero no le dio importancia. La niña detuvo el paso y se quedo observando. El youkai la miro.

-¿Qué sucede Lin?

-Creo que allí hay alguien Sesshomaru-sama.

-Yo me fijo- Jaken se dirigió a donde dijo la pequeña haber visto algo.

Corrió los arbustos y pudo divisar a un hombre lobo tirado en el suelo. Logro reconocerlo. Desde allí confirmo:

-Es el lobo con los fragmentos en las piernas!

-Koga!- Lin se dirigió al lugar, detrás Sesshomaru, pero con paso lento.

Jaken lo pico un poco con su báculo y la pequeña le daba palmaditas en la mejilla. [Lean lo siguiente como un eco]

-_Koga-kun?...koga-kun!... me escuchas, koga-kun?_ [fin del eco]

El joven lobo comenzó a abrir los ojos, se encontro con Lin a su lado, sonreía un poco, Jaken estaba delante de sus pies, Sesshomaru estaba un poco mas lejos.

-Niño! Hey! Despierta!

-eh.. eh?- se sentó y toco su frente- esa maldita de Kagura, me debe haber tirado aquí, solo fui un señuelo.

-Kagura?-se acerco el youkai.

-Si, Naraku y Kagura me atacaron cuando salía de la cabaña de Aome, no recuerdo más.

-Casi mata a Inuyasha, pero para mi desgracia sigue vivo.

-Maldición, tendré que seguir luchando por Aome entonces...

-Eso no me interesa, vámonos.

-Espere Sesshomaru-sama! Llevémoslo con nosotros, al menos hasta que se recupere.

-Lin! No te das cuenta que seria un estorbo apara el amo Sesshomaru?- exclamo Jaken.

-Porfavoorr Sesshomaru-sama... sii?- le puso cara de perrito mojado [no hay otra definición]-siii?

Sesshomaru la miro, era imposible resistirse a esa carita tan tierna, y menos si se trata de Lin, a quien casi siempre consentía por una x razón que todos imaginamos.

-Solo por un rato.

-Si! Gracias Sesshomaru-sama!- abrazo su pierna, esto incomodo un poco al frío youkai- ven- tomo la mano de Koga- pescaremos algo de comer.

Llego el mediodía y Koga partiría en busca de sus acompañantes. Se despidió de Lin y se fue en un remolino.

-Era necesario que lo atendieras niñita?

-Hay que ser amable señor Jaken, además no podíamos dejarlo ahí tirado, no Sesshomaru-sama?

Él estaba parado, mientras el viento movía su cabello y pieles de aquí para allá.

-_Aun trabajas para el Kagura, cuando serás libre?..._

Kanna sostenía el espejo y Naraku observaba a Inuyasha y los demás, golpeo el suelo. Kagura estaba apoyada en el marco de la fuerte y golpeaba levemente su abanico cerrado con su boca.

-¿Qué sucede Naraku? ¿No lograste destruirlo?

-No me subestimes Kagura, no querrás que tome tu corazón entre mis manos, o si?

-_Imbecil, mientras tenga mi corazón en su poder no me liberare..._

-Eso no me preocupa, tarde o temprano tendré los fragmentos restantes y destruiré a todos de un solo golpe- rió maliciosamente.

Inuyasha dormía en la cabaña, así como Aome, ya que no habían dormido en toda la noche. Sango y Miroku estaban debajo de un árbol junto con Kirara, Shippo estaba con la anciana Kaede juntando hierbas medicinales. La exterminadora sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me alegra que Inuyasha este bien, pero me alegro mas por Aome, no me imagino que habría sido si él no hubiese vuelto a la vida...

-Si, eso es verdad, no hubieran podido estar más juntos, así como estamos nosotros ahora.

Sango se sonrojó, no porque le molestara, es que eso era un halago y eso la ponía nerviosa y a la vez contenta. Pero todo eso termino cuando sintió cierta sensación en su trasero. Levanto el puño. El moje recibio su merecido cachetazo y Kirara suspiro resignada, mostrando decepción en su rostro y meneando la cabeza.

_Continuara..._

_Próximo capitulo: Buscando un artista._

-.-.-.-.-

Holaaa lectoress! Vieron que no lo mate? Jamás haría algo así porque me muero... pero primero me matan ustedes T.T les gustó? Que les parece la historia hasta ahora? Dejen sus comentarios ^^

No dejen de leer que queda mucho por contar!

Muchas gracias por leer y seguir la historia!^^

Suerte!

inu4ever

:D


	5. Buscando un artista

"**Te llevo conmigo para siempre"**

**Capitulo 5:**

**Buscando un artista.**

_Lalala- pensamiento, presente, pasado o futuro._

[Lalala]-[opinión personal]

Aclaración: lo del capitulo anterior no es la ultima parte... ya se... pero es lo mas importante, es para q se guíen un poco. Disfruten ^. ^

-.-.-

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-A...Aome... estoy aquí...-y apretó la mano de la joven._

_Los ojos de la pelinegro se abrieron de par en par, lentamente giro la cabeza y allí estaban, unos ojos negros que la hicieron sentir tranquila, esos ojos que la envolvieron y la sacaron de este mundo._

_-Aome, perdón, es que yo...- pero un beso lleno de amor y angustiosa espera lo interrumpió. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a cerrar los ojos, contemplo por un segundo a Aome.- Aome...- correspondió._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Con un herido de ese grado no se podía hacer mucho por buscar los fragmentos, debían preocuparse por Inuyasha y cuidar de que no se escapara como un loco maniático aun teniendo esas heridas y después de haber pedido esa cantidad de sangre. Así que no tuvieron otra opción que seguir con lo cotidiano, es decir, cualquier cosa menos buscar los fragmentos. Esto molestó un poco al hanyou, que trataba de salir en busca de Naraku, pero no lo dejaban mover un músculo, no vaya a ser cosa que después de todo lo que les sucedió se quedaran sin alguien tan importante en el grupo.

-Anciana Kaede!- corría el zorrito.

-Shippo, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-¿Puedo acompañarte a los campos de hiervas medicinales?

-¿No podrá salir no?- mirando la cabaña.

Negó con la cabeza, la anciana sonrió y puso las manos detrás de la espalda para empezar a caminar con el niño a su lado.

-¡Shippo! ¡Maldito zorro tramposo! ¡Quítame esta cosa de encima! ¡Shippo!- Inuyasha se sacudía entre una sabana mágica que el zorrito le había colocado cuando dormía.

-¿Acaso cerraste la puerta?

-No- sonriendo a Kaede- solo lo tape un poco.

Ambos se rieron mientas los gritos del hanyou se alejaban. En un claro se encontraban Sango y Aome, que pasaban un rato solas con Kirara. Aome le mostraba las cosas que ella leía, revistas, libros como Harry Potter, Corazón de tinta, Crepúsculo, ese tipo de cosas.

-Ohh... ¿Cómo meten a todos esos jóvenes dentro del papel?- mientras agarraba la revista.

-No, no- sonrió- eso se llama fotografía, y se logra con un elemento que... que...-_¿Cómo le explico que es una cámara?-_ que... ¡! Dibuja exactamente a lo que apuntas.

-Ahh- sin entender nada- que interesante que es tu época. Tienen muchas cosas.

-Si, te traeré más cosas así conoces más. –revisa en la mochila-Oh, mira! Tengo una cámara aquí!

-¿Una cámara?- sorprendida.

-_Si tú no le dices Aome..¿Cómo va a saber? Que estupida soy a veces..-_ Esto es lo que hace las fotografías- se la muestra, la prende- por aquí te fijas que es lo que saldrá en la foto, apuntas-la giro apuntando a ellas- oprimes este botón y.. Sonríe!

Sango solo obedeció. Juntaron las cabezas y Aome presiono el botón. Se escucho un sonido típico de cámara, que obviamente la exterminadora no supo reconocer. Miro para los lados.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- seria.

-No te preocupes, la cámara hace ese sonido.- hecho una risita.

-Ahh.. ¿Y donde esta la.. "fotosofia"?

No tenia intenciones de burlarse de su amiga pero la total inocencia en su rostro y la seguridad con la que pronuncio la palabra la hicieron reír.

-¿Dije algo malo?- riendo un poco, se tapo la boca mientras se reía.

-No te preocupes, no es nada- miro la pantalla de la cámara, se alegro- Mira que linda foto salio!- entregándole el artefacto- ¿Te gusta?

-Emm...-_Se ve todo negro, ¿Habré hecho algo malo?-_ en realidad no veo nada Aome..

-Aver, muévela un poco, tal ves el reflejo de la luz no te deja ver bien la foto.

Sango movió la cámara hasta encontrarse con la imagen nítida. Allí estaban las dos, sonriendo, juntas. Se quedó sorprendida y a la vez se emocionó un poco. Se quedó tildada.

-¿Sango? ¿Paso algo?

-Esta "fotosofia" es muy bonita, además... hace mucho que no me sentía acompañada con una amiga así. Gracias Aome, por ayudarme y ser mi amiga.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Sango, tú también eres una gran amiga.

Ambas se dieron un abrazo y la muchacha del futuro miró el reloj que había traído. En cualquier momento se pondría oscuro y debía llegar al otro lado con un mínimo de tiempo como para estudiar.

-Se me hace tarde, me voy a casa, en 4 días vuelvo.- Junto sus cosas y se dirigieron al pozo que no estaba lejos de allí.

-Nos vemos en 4 días Aome.

-Avísale a Inuyasha y los demás.-saltó.

-Si, lo haré.

-.-

Las clases continuaban como siempre, Yuka y Ayumi esperaban ansiosas la llegada de Aome. Ella llegó a la puerta encontrándose con las chicas. Las saludó y ellas se quedaron calladas sonriéndole. Esto la puso incomoda.

-¿Qué.. Que miran chicas?

-¿No notas algo extraño en la escuela?- sonreía Yuka.

-_¿Algo extraño?-_ realmente no se había fijado en la fachada del colegio, pero al observar no era difícil darse cuenta de lo que allí pasaba.

-Un... un... ¿¡Un evento intercolegial de arte!-_ jamás escuche algo parecido...-_

-Siii! Y a nosotras nos toco la parte de pinturas!- Ayumi.

-¿No es fantástico?- Yuka.

-Pero... ¿Qué hay que hacer?- confundida.

-Debemos pintar una obra cada una en un bastidor, de aproximadamente 70x80 y competiremos con otros colegios por la mejor pintura.

-Mmmh, se escucha interesante-_¡Maldición! Soy malísima dibujando!-_ y para cuando hay que tener lista la pintura?

-Es en 4 días!- todas sonriendo y al unísono.

-¿¡QUEEEE!

Por un momento se sintió caer en un oscuro vacío interminable, del cual solo podía salir en 4 días. Tenía el tiempo ajustadísimo y aun debía estudiar! Estaba frita, era obvio que debía elegir entre desaprobar la materia o fallarle a sus amigas encima de que nunca las veía... aunque siempre que las veía tenia miles de cosas que hacer, pero no podía abandonarlas.

La rutina escolar paso desesperantemente lenta, llego a su casa y se tiro en la cama. Trataba de pensar que demonios pintar... ¡En un bastidor de 70x80!

-_Las chicas me mataran... pero tampoco puedo dejar la materia, es mitad de año y no puedo dejarme estar. Veamos, debo pensar que hacer... mejor buscare una revista de pintura._

Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y llego a la cocina, donde estaba su abuelo leyendo el diario sentado a la mesa, y su mamá secando los platos.

-Abuelo, ¿Tienes alguna pintura que pueda copiar?

-Aome, has buscado al abuelo indicado.

-¡Gracias!

Salieron de la casa y llegaron al galpón donde tenia guardados todos los objetos sucedidos de generación en generación por la familia Higurashi, abrieron las puertas y el anciano se dirigió a unas cajas en los estantes.

-Creo que es esta...-le quito el polvo- Ohh! Aquí esta!- la mostró- que te parece hija mía?

-A..Abuelo, no se si podré pintar eso- llevándose la mano a la cabeza- ¿No tienes algo mas sencillo?

-Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, es una herencia de herencias, es un tesoro de la familia.

No podía desilusionar a su abuelo de esa manera, acepto con mucho gusto y se la llevo al cuarto.

-Uff... jamás podré pintar esto, es muy complicado...- en el cuadro se veía un dragón verde con detalles dorados, un fondo celeste y muchas rosas rojas alrededor.- Bueno, no me cuesta nada intentarlo, no?

Fue a comprar el bastidor, las pinturas y algunos pinceles. Llevaba consigo una foto de la pintura para poder buscar los colores indicados. Pago y salio de la tienda. Se había cambiado, tenia puesta una remera blanca musculosa, una chaqueta de cuero roja con cierre, unos jeans un tanto viejos y unas zapatillas rojas con puntera blanca. [Estilo Converse ^^]

Se dispuso a dibujar el boceto de su dragón, realmente no le había quedado mal, tomo los colores, mezcló un poco de cada uno para llegar al tono y comenzó. Poco a poco avanzo, pero no es de un día una pintura de ese tamaño.

Pasaron las horas y con ellas los días, en el sengoku Inuyasha esperaba impaciente el momento de verla llegar, y Aome trabajaba duro para terminar su obra. Eran los últimos detalles y su dragón estaría listo, las rosas eran rojas y algunas rosadas, para darle un toque más personal. Pero había algo que no podía lograr, los ojos del dragón. En la pintura eran de un color casi rojo pero no le gustaban.

-¿Qué color de ojos le puedo poner?mmmhh... aver, piensa... los de Sango? Mmmh no... Los de Miroku son muy celestes, los de mamá, el abuelo y Sota no me gustan... los de Shippo tal vez? Pero el dragón ya es verde. ¡! Ya se!

Tomo el pincel y con mucho entusiasmo comenzó a pintar. Un poco de negro, algo de blanco para el brillo, dorado con una pizca de amarillo y, listo! Con su gran memoria grafica pudo reproducir el color de los ojos de Inuyasha en los del dragón. Realmente eran perfectos.

-¡Termine! Justo a tiempo para el concurso que es mañana. Genial, aun tengo tiempo de bañarme y preparar las cosas del colegio.

El día llego, la pintura estaba lista, había estudiado para el examen y pensaba regresar al sengoku al terminar. Se levanto un tanto más temprano y envolvió el cuadro en papel madera. Desayuno y se dispuso a salir, cuando noto el sonido particular del agua correr entre las tejas de la casa.

-No puede ser...- lentamente abrió la puerta y si, estaba lloviendo como el día del juicio final, como por así decirlo- demonios, tendré que llevar el piloto de lluvia, las botas de lluvia y una enorme bolsa antes de ir, ¿qué hora es?

Miro el reloj y el corazón le llego a la garganta, eran las 7:15, tenia 15 minutos para sacarse los zapatos y buscar las botas de lluvia, ponerse el piloto, envolver el cuadro y sacar el paraguas del paragüero... y el tiempo corría. Ni hablar de todo el trayecto a la escuela que generalmente lo hacia corriendo, hoy debería volar.

-Demonios, cuando Aome cumpla con la cantidad de días acorados se destruirá el universo en miles de pedazos.- se quejaba Inuyasha.

Estaba apoyado en el pozo, mirando la oscuridad interminable de su interior, esperando que ella llegara. Aun no podía entender como tardaba tanto, pero un olor extraño se mezclo con el de la joven miko.

-¿Y ese olor? No debe ser natural, aunque no recuerdo haber sentido nada igual...-se paro en el borde del pozo- mmmh... mejor voy a buscarla, tal vez este en peligro.

Justo en ese momento llego Miroku, un poco agitado ya que estaba corriendo. Al ver al hanyou a punto de saltar se altero.

-Inuyasha sabes muy bien que debemos esperar a que la señorita llegue, no la hagas enfadar.

-Aun así lo haré.-saltó

-¡Inuyasha, espera!-pero ya era tarde, un resplandor blanco salio del pozo, eso significaba que el hanyou ya estaba en el templo- uff..-suspiró-_ es un impaciente._

Recién había salido de su casa, muy apurada por cierto, cuando el fuerte viento de la tormenta comenzó a forzar el paraguas. Ella se tapó la cara con el brazo, ya que las gotas de lluvia que volaban a gran velocidad le hacían mal en los ojos, pero esto hizo que soltara un poco el paraguas y se dobló todo hacia arriba.

-¡No! ¡La pintura!- en un intento desesperado por proteger su obra de arte, trató de meterla debajo de su piloto, aunque eso fuera imposible por el tamaño, fue el instinto que la llevó a cometer una estupidez así.- ¡Maldición! Se mojara toda y yo que tanto me esforcé en hacerla- desilusionada.

Pero repentinamente dejó de sentir las gotas caer sobre sus hombros, podía escuchar como golpeaban contra el plástico de lo que ella suponía era un paraguas. Y no se equivocaba, un muchacho vestido con uniforme escolar negro sostenía aquel artefacto que ella tanto necesitaba.

-Si no te apuras llegarás tarde Higurashi. Ten este paraguas, lo traje de más.

-Hoyo..-sorprendida-

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Próximo capitulo: ¿Una obra de arte?

-.-.-.-.-

Hola mis lectoress! Que feo que te pase eso justo cuando llevas una pintura no? U.U pobre Aome, este destino que le viene tocando no es de los mejores (y eso que lo escribí yo ñ.nU) pero que bueno tener un amigo así en momentos difíciles no? :D grande Hoyo!

Dejen sus comentarios que siempre son bien recibidos! ^^ Gracias por todos los anteriores! ^^

Muchas gracias por leer! ^u^

inuuu4ever

:D


	6. Una obra de arte

"**Te llevo conmigo para siempre"**

**Capitulo 6:**

**¿Una obra de arte?**

_Lalala-pensamiento, pasado, presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[opinión personal]

-.-.-

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Repentinamente dejó de sentir las gotas caer sobre sus hombros, podía escuchar como golpeaban contra el plástico de lo que ella suponía era un paraguas. Y no se equivocaba, un muchacho vestido con uniforme escolar negro sostenía aquel artefacto que ella tanto necesitaba._

_-Si no te apuras llegarás tarde Higurashi. Ten este paraguas, lo traje de más._

_-Hoyo..-sorprendida-_

_-.-.-.-.-_

Realmente no se esperaba que Hoyo apareciera de la nada en el momento justo para darle un paraguas. Era muy extraño, pero le venia perfecto en ese momento, tomó correctamente la pintura y comenzó a caminar con el muchacho sosteniendo su paraguas y el que cubría a Aome.

-Muchas gracias Hoyo, llegaste justo- sonriéndole.

-De nada- algo rojo- un poco mas y se te arruinaría la obra, no?

-Si, es verdad.- _¿Cómo savia q estaba justo aquí?-_suspiró-_ah bueno, al menos viene perfecto no? Me pregunto como estarán Inuyasha y los demás..._

_-_¿Qué hiciste en el bastidor?

-am? Ah si, el bastidor-fijándose en la bolsa de papel madera- si bueno, copie una de las antiguas pinturas del templo Higurashi, me costo pero salio lo que salio.

-Seguro que esta muy bien, sabiendo que la tatara tatara tatara tatara bis bis nieta de Da Vincci estará presente- sonriendo.

-¿¡QUEEE!- su cara de terror era absoluta-_LA TATARA TATARA QUE DE QUIEN? Ayy noo... estoy perdida...-_

-¿No lo savias?- preocupado.

-No, em no, digo! Si! Bueno es que me había olvidado nada mas – sonriendo falsamente, miro el piso-_estoy muerta, mas bien ya bajo tierra._

Palabras que van, palabras que vienen, unas cuadras y calles después estaban en la escuela. Había muchísima gente, ancianos, pequeños, madres y jóvenes de otras escuelas, algunos disfrazados, otras calentaban la garganta para alguna canción, o practicaban la letra de una obra de teatro. Pero en los que mas se fijaba Aome era en los que llevaban una pintura consigo. Había de todos los colores y estilos, hadas y duendes, princesas y dragones, abstractos y realistas, de todo. No encontró a sus amigas, ni tampoco a su mamá, el abuelo o Sota.

-Deben estar llegando- suspiró- tranquila Aome, solo relájate y camina.

-.-.-

-¡Sota, apúrate que llegaremos tarde al concurso!-apoyada en el borde de la escalera.

-¡Ya voy mamá, espera un segundo!-poniéndose la camiseta.

Inuyasha saltó a la ventana de la muchacha, y se encontró con un aroma distinto al de ella, los oleos. Son una de las pinturas con aroma mas fuerte, están hachas de los mas puros aceites y esto volvió loca a la nariz del hanyou.

-Ahh!- tapándose la nariz con el antebrazo- ¿Qué demonios tiene Aome? ¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora?

El pequeño buscaba desesperado un peine, tenia el pelo hecho un nido de caranchos y necesitaba un pequeño arreglo.

-_Seguro mi hermana tiene un cepillo para peinar, mejor me apuro._

-_Esta niña debe estar en esa... escuela? Feh! Como sea, la voy a buscar.. O mejor... si! Le preguntare a su madre, ella sabe donde esta._

Inuyasha se dirigía a la puerta, Sota también, pero el hanyou llegó primero y la abrió justo cuando el niño estaba frente a ésta. El pequeño se encontró con un pantalón rojo, levanto la cabeza y se encontró con su amigo "orejas de perro" [el apodo perfecto XD].

-Oye niño, ¿sabes donde esta tu hermana?

-¡Amigo con orejas de perro! Mi hermana esta en la escuela, hoy tiene un concurso, nosotros también iremos así que nos acompañaras-sonriendo.

-Olvídalo, necesito que Aome este en el sengoku lo antes posible.

-Sota, hijo, ¿podrías apurarte? ¿Qué tanto estas haciendo?-la mamá del niño se asomó en la puerta- oh, hola Inuyasha-sonriendo- tu también apúrate, o llegaremos tarde.

-Pero... señora yo...-tratando de ser amable.

Era tarde, la mujer ya le había puesto un pañuelo violeta claro en la cabeza. Sota se peino y salieron apuradísimos de la casa junto con el abuelo. Ya no llovía, parecía mentira, pero justo cuando Aome entro en el salón donde se realizaría el intercolegial, paro de llover.

-_Tu y yo tendremos cosas muy serias que hablar cuando te vea-_mirando al cielo, suspiro- ¿Dónde estarán todos?

Las chicas la vieron y corrieron hacia ella. Las saludó y se dispusieron a mostrarse lo que cada una haría ese día. Ellas insistieron en ver la pintura de Aome, pero quiso que fuese una sorpresa para todos, estaba por empezar todo.

Inuyasha se empezaba a impacientar, esa toda esa gente, los ruidos, los olores, caminar, ¿caminar?, si, es de lo más insoportable para alguien que a cada paso da un salto y se enfrenta con algún demonio o algo parecido. Además, el abuelo no camina muy rápido, y esto ponía más histérico al joven hanyou, hasta que se colmó su paciencia.

-Em, ¿saben que? Mejor iré yo por mis propios medios.

-¿Sabes donde es la escuela?- preguntó la mujer.

Pero él ya estaba marchando hacia la escuela. Saltado por encima de los edificios pudo distinguir donde era exactamente, aunque también se guiaba por un minúsculo rastro de olor de Aome, mas bien, el olor de los oleos que había usado para su pintura guiaron a Inuyasha.

Llego y se encontró con mas gente aun, que lo miraban muy extraño, aunque la mayoría pensaba que estaba disfrazado para el teatro o algo así.

-Esa niña, siempre metiéndose en lugares difíciles- buscándola.

Justo en ese momento Ayumi pasaba por donde estaba él. Lo miro sorprendida, a simple vista no supo quien era, pero luego pudo reconocerlo.

-_¿El novio de Aome? Seguro la esta buscando._-se acerco.

-Oye tu!- el muchacho se le adelantó, él la reconoció mucho antes- ¿Tu eres una de las amigas de Aome, no?

-Y tú eres el novio-sonriendo.

-¿Novio?

-Ay, no te hagas el distraído- riendo- esta en el gran salón- señalando a donde todos enraban.

-Emm, gracias-_¿Por qué no use el sentido común? Y.. ¿Qué es novio?-_dirigiéndose a donde le indico la muchacha-_debe ser otra estupidez de esas que inventa Aome._

Ella estaba en el costado del escenario, esperando su turno, que era el siguiente, se escucharon aplausos y alguien que la presentaba. Estaba muy nerviosa, tenía la pintura en sus manos. Hoyo estaba con ella, él también tenía que pasar al escenario luego.

-Tranquila, serás la mejor-sonriendo.

-Claro- irónica- solo...-suspiró- deseame suerte.

Entró al escenario y se puso aun mas tensa al ver a una mujer de pelo rubio, con anteojos muy a la moda, pero bastante mal vestida, bueno digamos que estaba vestida como una artista destacada... mal vestida. Resaltaba entre todos, ¿tal ves porque estaba en la fila del medio, en la butaca del medio, en primera fila, porque tenia una silla especial y una libreta en donde anotaba los puntajes? Si, por todo eso.

Aome colocó la pintura en el catre, y se paro mirando hacia toda la audiencia, y se dispuso a comentar y presentar su obra.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Aome Higurashi, estoy en tercero de secundaria, tengo 15 años y...-pero su mirada se desvio hacia la entrada, el rostro se le lleno de terror al ver entrar a Inuyasha, se puso palida- em. Yo... bueno mi pintura se tra-trata de...-_NO! Que demonios hace aquí? Estoy muerta definitivamente!_

El hanyou se acercaba a una considerable velocidad al escenario, caminando, pero se acercaba. Comenzó a transpirar, encima de que le tenia un poco de terror al escenario... ¿Qué tenia que hacer Inuyasha en el colegio justo en ese momento?

-Hey niña, ¿qué tienes que decirnos?-se impacientaba la artista- no tengo todo el día- un poco molesta.

-_Ay Dios, que no grite, que se valla, que no llegue, que no diga mi nombre-_ rogaba la muchacha.

-¡Aome!- en tono de reclamo-¡Ya es tiempo de irnos!

-_NO! PORQUE A MI? PORQUE?-_aterrorizada.

-Se nos hace tarde niña, no me hagas esperar- subiendo al escenario.

Al ver al muchacho tan decidido a llevarse a Aome, Hoyo decidió intervenir, no dejaría que nadie se metiera con ella [todos ya saben porque, no?].

-Ey tu! Vete del escenario, no puedes estar aquí.-enfrentándolo.

-_ay no!-_golpeándose la frente.- bueno, dejemos esto de lado, emm ,jeje, ¿qué les parece si retomamos?-tratando se salvarse de una muerte segura.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?-girando hacia el muchacho.

-Dije que te vallas, no me hagas hacer que te eche- decidido.

-Feh! ¿Tu echarme a mi?-riendo.

-Si! Y si no lo haces...-un poco dudoso- ¡Te arrepentirás!

Aome se puso en el medio, tratando de alejarlos, mientras que todo el publico presente observaba la escena, la artista miraba con atención, como si estuviese interesada en lo que allí sucedía.

-Ya basta...-tratando de estar calmada, aunque queria meterse debajo de las baldosas.

-No me importa lo que digas niñito, ella viene conmigo-agarrándole el brazo.

-_Ay no, que no empiece una pelea,-_ por favor Inuyasha, Hoyo...

-Ella se queda aquí- jalando del otro brazo.

-¿Disculpa? Aome viene con-mi-go, idiota- jalando del brazo.

-¡Vete de aquí!

-¿O que?-mirándolo de arriba abajo- niñito.

-¡Juro que llamare a la policía!

-¡NO! Olviden esto, ya esta, si?

-Perfecto-dejando a la chica detrás de él, desenvainando la espada, que obviamente, se transformó- trae a cuantos quieras.

-_NOO! LA ESPADA NO!-_desesperada.

-Prepárate, KASE NO KIZ...

-¡ABAJO!

El golpe, silencio, todos mirando hacia el escenario, Hoyo algo asustado y Aome a punto de morirse de la vergüenza. Cerró los ojos y esperó los gritos aterrados o algo parecido. En cambio se escucho una carpeta caer y un leve aplauso comenzó. Despacio abrió los ojos y se encontró con que la tatara tatara tatara bis bis nieta de Da Vincci estaba parada aplaudiéndola, con emoción en su rostro.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo!- con lagrimas en los ojos.

-_¿Bravo? Bravo... Siiii!- _comenzó a aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro, realmente le había salido bien, ¡y todo gracias a un descuido!

La gente se paraba y aplaudía y las palmas q se convertían en mas y mas aplausos llenaron su corazón de alegría y mucha tranquilidad, al menos no lo habia arruinado todo. Se paro correctamente mirando al publico e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Inuyasha comenzó a pararse y al ver el rostro de felicidad de la muchacha y la forma en la que todos aplaudían, decidió dejar sus comentarios sobre la tardanza para después.

Bajaron del escenario llevándose el cuadro y salieron a tomar aire fresco.

-Ahora que estamos solos- dijo aome con una sonrisa.

-Eh?- miles y miles de cosas que el calificaba como buenas se le cruzaron por la mente-_¿Me querrá decir algo importante? ¿Se quiere ir? ¿De que quiere hablar?_

Pero solo con un pequeño cambio en la expresión de Aome le hizo dejar esos pensamientos. Todo se torno muy malo, muy malo.

-ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! Y ABAJO!-grito con mucha furia y una relajante descarga de ira fue lo que pudo sentir sobre ella. Sonrió irónicamente hacia el hanyou q yacía aplastado contra el piso- ¡Casi me haces pasar vergüenza frente a toda una escuela! ¡Peor! ¡Frente a dos escuelas! ¿No puedes esperar a que yo regrese?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Siempre tardas una eternidad y no cumples con la fecha acordada!- levantándose- ¡Además no salio nada mal así que no te quejes!

Desde la puerta Hoyo miraba impaciente, no podía soportar que ese sujeto le estuviese gritando todo el día a Aome, y menos de esa forma. Su corazón palpitaba rápido, quería decirle mil y una cosas a ese descarado de pelo blanco. Amago a dirigirse al hanyou cuando algo lo empujo bruscamente y lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Niña! ¡Realmente eres toda una artista! –gritaba aquella mujer tan importante en el arte- Relámete impresionante! Lograron convencerme de que todavía existen artistas como YO en este mundo- sonriendo.

-_¿Me parece o es egocéntrica? Naa- _pensaba irónicamente Aome.

-_¿Artista? Feh!-_ el hanyou.

-Realmente debo felicitarlos, lograron describir una obra con otra obra y eso mis niños, ¡no es fácil!-agarro a la muchacha del brazo- Ven al podio que ya entregare el premio- arrastrándola.

Inuyasha trato de detenerla si no fuera por la durísima mirada que Aome le dedico. Solo las siguió porque no quería hacerse notar, realmente ese pañuelo no cubría mucho su verdadera identidad. Sutilmente Hoyo los siguió, hasta un poco antes del podio, donde subió Aome e Inuyasha.

-Quiero que todo el mundo aplauda a estos artistas, que han demostrado tener el talento necesario para representar una verdadera obra de arte. ¡Bravo!

Eso fue casi lo mas extraño que le había pasado en esos días. Al menos eso significaba que podría irse a casa a descansar, pero un pequeño problema rojo, con pelo blanco, orejas, colmillos y demás la estaba persiguiendo para q volviera. Llego a casa, con la dicha garrapata siguiéndola y se tiro en la cama.

-Oye! No es momento de descansar! Debemos volver ya!- gruñendo.

-Estoy cansada... déjame terminar de estudiar, en unos días volveré, si?

Esa cara angelical era la clave para derrotar la dureza de Inuyasha, aunque el lo negara. Se puso firme y miro el tacho, pensó y dijo al fin.

-Te esperare...-decidido.

-Gracias!

-...aquí!- completó.

-¿¡QUE!

_CONTINUARÁ_

_Próximo capitulo: Una dura convivencia._

_-.-.-._-.-.-.-.-

Hola mis queridísimos lectores! Lo se, lo se, no se puede hacer nada cn las inoportunias de Inuyasha u.u pero bueno hay q aceptar no? XD muchas gracias x lerr y x todos sus reviews! Espero q les haya gustado este cap! Vendran muchos mas ^^ asi q preparense...

Nos vemos en el proximo cap!

Inuuu4ever

:D


	7. Una dura convivencia

"**Te llevo conmigo para siempre"**

**Capitulo 7:**

**Una dura convivencia.**

_Lalala-pensamiento, pasado, presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[opinión personal]

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Esa cara angelical era la clave para derrotar la dureza de Inuyasha, aunque el lo negara. Se puso firme y miro el tacho, pensó y dijo al fin._

_-Te esperare...-decidido._

_-Gracias!_

_-...aquí!- completó._

_-¿¡QUE!_

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Me quedare!

-¡No lo harás!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡Abajo!-furiosa.- ¡Déjame estudiar!

-Pero me quedare –mirándola desde el suelo- no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Suspiró. Realmente Inuyasha era terco, pero cuando lo hacia con intenciones de serlo, era lo mas duro de ablandar del mundo, tal ves del mismo universo. Solo se dirigió al escritorio y abrió el libro de estudio que le había pasado Eri. Tomó el lápiz y se dispuso a ver de qué se trataba el estudio. Casi le da un infarto al ver lo largo que era el titulo, pero su corazón se paro cuando logro leer aquello que estaba plasmado en las hojas.

-_¿¡Cálculos combinados de suma y potenciación algebraica de las raices 6° de las ecuaciones de las fracciones negativas de la circunferencia de un circulo y medio!-_ su rostro de terror era indescriptible, esto preocupo un poco al hanyou, pero la mas afectada era ella, que se había quedado tiesa al tratar de comprender todo lo que tenia que estudiar.

-¿Te sientes bien?- mirando el pálido rostro de la joven.

-S-Si...-apoyando su frente en el cuaderno-_estoy perdida..._

-Bien, tomare un poco de aire.-dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-¡No salgas! Pueden verte.

-Feh! Me pondré el pañuelo y listo, además me gusta la noche, es más fresca y tranquila.

-Como quieras- enfocándose otra vez en el libro.

Mientras ella trataba de descifrar los cálculos combinados de suma y potenciación algebraica de las raices 6° de las ecuaciones de las fracciones negativas de la circunferencia de un círculo y medio, Inuyasha se sentó como indio, cruzo sus brazos dentro de las mangas y cerro los ojos, dejando que el viento lo relajara.

Pero hacia un rato ya que alguien estaba asomado en la puerta del templo, no lo habían detectado aun, y esa era la idea de Hoyo, que aun estaba preocupado por Aome. Ese sujeto que había visto el no le inspiro mucha confianza y temía por la muchacha. Estaba decidido a tomar medias con ese tipo.

Inuyasha apretó los ojos cerrados y comenzó a mover la nariz, había algo que lo estaba molestando, empezó a resoplar y se rasco la nariz. Aome se fijo que estaba pasando.

-Inuyasha, ¿te encuentras bien?- tirando la silla para atrás, como si se estuviese asomando.

-Si, no tengo nada- volviendo a lo normal.

-Desacuerdo- mas tranquila.

Pero otra ves el viento sopló y el hanyou volvió a repetir lo mismo, asi una y otra vez, hasta que un movimiento involuntario le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de la ventana.

-_¿Se cayo?-_pensaba Hoyo, quien tenia todo controlado.

-¡Inuyasha!- Aome corrió hacia la ventana y llego a agarrar una de las mangas del peliblanco, aunque este ya estaba agarrado de la maceta que se encontraba amarrada de la pared-¿Estas bien?

Al ver que la muchacha salía por la ventana, decidió abandonar el espionaje, pero no quedaría ahí, estaba seguro de que volvería, tenia que saber que quería ese tipo con ella.

-Si estoy bien, córrete que subo.

-Si.

Se agarro con la otra mano y comenzó a subir, pero cuando llego al nivel de la ventana, su nariz de choco con una hermosa flor violeta y amarilla, y el viento sopló. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Inuyasha?

-Ahh...ahh...¡ACHUUU!

Ese estornudo termino con tirar al peliblanco al suelo, que quedaba unos largos metros tras el. Se desplomó y se agarró la cabeza, sentándose en el piso.

-¡Inuyasha!- Aome corría por las escaleras hasta llegar a donde estaba él.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ummm, me duele la cabeza- mareada.

-Déjame verte- movió su cabeza y ella pudo ver fácilmente que la nariz del muchacho estaba muy roja, estaba bastante pálido y tenia una pronunciadas ojeras.- Me parece que eres alérgico a las flores, ¿no?-entre risitas.

-Eso creo-intentando pararse- pero estoy bien.

-Pero si estas como un trapo de piso, mejor ve a dormir.

-¡No! Dije que estoy bien...ahh...ahh...¡ACHUU!- sus ojos se veían cansados y los mocos estaban a flor de piel.

-Estas enfermo, debes descansar- tomándolo del brazo para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada.

-Pero... ¡ACHU!

Era definitivo, estaba enfermo y Aome no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no estuviese acostado en una cama tomando un analgésico. Al llegar a la cocina, ella tomo una servilleta y le dijo al hanyou que se limpiara la nariz. Protesto un poco, pero realmente no es agradable ver como se le caen los mocos a nadie, asi que tuvo que acceder al pedido. Llegaron nuevamente al cuarto, la pelinegro corrió las sabanas e Inuyasha, un poco molesto, se acostó allí.

-Te traeré un te con limón y un medicamento, espérame aquí.-saliendo de la habitación.

-_Demonios, esas flores me las pagaran._

Saltó de la cama y se asomo a la ventana. Al escuchar los pasos de la muchacha acercarse volvió a acostarse rápidamente.

-Bien, aquí esta- venia con una bandeja verde, que apoyo en las piernas de Inuyasha, allí estaba el te con limón y una tableta de pastillas, agarro la taza y se la presento al hanyou- toma esto, te hará bien-sonriendo.

-¿Qué es?- desconfiado.

-Solo tómalo quieres –un poco molesta.

El peliblanco agarro la taza, tomo un sorbo y se le estremeció el estomago. Miro una vez mas a la muchacha, que con ansias esperaba que el se mejorara, él estaba seguro de que se había esforzado por hacerle el té, no podía decirle que estaba asquerosamente agrio, tenia demasiado limón, solo sonrió y siguió tomando hasta no dejar nada.

-¿Cómo estaba?- ilusionada.

-Rico, si... rico.-sonriendo.- ah... ¡ACHUU! ¡ACHU!

-Te vas muy mal... deberíamos ir al med..- pero antes de terminar, recordó la condición de medio-demonio de Inuyasha- emm no mejor quédate aquí mientras yo estudio.

-¿Para que el té Aome?- pregunto su madre entrando a la habitación, pudo ver claramente el estado del joven y se sorprendió, nunca lo había visto enfermo [yo tampoco].

-Inuyasha esta enfermo, y creo que le agarrara fiebre a este paso.

-Patrañas, estoy bien... ¡ACHU!

-Mmm ya veo, cualquier cosa me avisas si necesitas algo Inuyasha- amable.

-Si, gracias señora.

Ella cerro la puerta, Inuyasha tomo la tira de medicamentos y la inspecciono de arriba abajo. Nunca había visto algo igual, tenia un olor extraño, aunque en ese estado no podía percibirlo mucho. Aome puso cuidadosamente su mano en la frente del hanyou, haciendo que éste se sonrojara un poco.

-Tienes fiebre... traeré el jarabe, dame esas pastillas.

-Emm, si- dándoselas.

-Recuéstate y tápate bien.

-Pero asi estoy bien.

Eso no detuvo a la muchacha, que lo cubrió con la frazada y cuando supo que estaba bien cubierto, salio del cuarto. Ella realmente estaba preocupada por la salud de Inuyasha, recordaba muy bien aquella ves que el había hecho lo mismo por ella, además, el solo hecho de que estuviese aquí la ponía contenta, aunque dijera lo contrario.

-_Jarabe, jarabe... ¿qué demonios sera jarabe?-_

-Veamos...-fijandose en la tapita del farmaco- ¿cuál sera la cantidad justa?-leyo el prospecto, éste decia: "niños: 5ml, adultos: 10ml, ancianos 15ml"-_claro, y yo buscando uno que diga: "hanyous y criatiras mayores de 200 años 15ml" genial Aome...-_finalmente decidio llenar la tapita y la llevo hacia donde estaba Inuyahsa.

-_¿Eso es jarabe?-_agarro la tapita y observo atentamente el color naranja opaco del medicamento.

-tómalo tranquilo, es rico.

Con la experiencia del té le era suficiente para desconfiar de esas dulces palabras. De un tirón tomo todo el jarabe, y para su sorpresa era rico.

-Viste, yo no te miento.

-Pero el té estaba horrible.

-Yo nunca dije que fuera rico el té- molesta por el comentario.-ahora recuéstate, iré a buscar unos paños húmedos.

Pasaron los minutos y Aome continuaba con la tarea de los paños en la frente de Inuyasha. Esto ponía un poco incomodo al hanyou, no le gustaba la idea de que ella tuviese que atenderlo y menos que el no pudiese valerse solo en esos momentos. El agua se termino y la pelinegro se dispuso a llevar el recipiente y los paños a la cocina.

-Ahora vengo-se paro.

Repentinamente sintió que alguien le agarraba la mano, obviamente savia que era Inuyasha, conocía sus manos, pero igualmente la sorprendió. Lentamente giro la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de aquel hanyou al que ella tanto quería, estaba algo sonrojada por la situación.

-Aome... yo...

-Hermana! ¡Ven a ver esto!- entró repentinamente Sota.

-Espera, Inuyasha tú...

-No nada,-soltándole la mano- está bien, ve.

-Amm, si-saliendo junto con Sota.

-_Maldita sea, siempre ocurre algo...-_muy molesto y con unas leves ganas de matar al inocente niño [no tan inocente ¬¬].

Los días pasaron, Inuyasha se mejoro y Aome continuaba estudiando. Dio el examen y decidió que ya era tiempo de volver, de todos modos, el sengoku también era su hogar. Junto las cosas necesarias y algunas que ella necesitaba, se dirigió al pozo, donde la esperaba el hanyou.

-¿Vamos?-con una sonrisa.

-Feh! Ya era hora...-saltando.

La presencia de naraku era nula, y tampoco había señales de los fragmentos o la perla, era extraño pero todo estaba muy tranquilo, pasaron los días e Inuyasha se ponía mas molesto, había algo que le traía mala sensación. Obviamente nadie podía sentir la presencia de nada malo, era la simple obsesión porque algo sucediera que lo ponía de esa forma.

-_Maldito Sota... ¿siempre tiene que suceder algo?_- sentado en la rama de un árbol, viendo el rojo atardecer.-_Necesito hablar con Aome, pero siempre ocurre algo... ¡que coraje!_- molesto.

-Inuyasha... sucede algo?

Pudo percibir nuevamente esa vos, aquel tono suave y dulce con el que muchas veces se había enloquecido. Bajo el árbol estaba Aome, mirándolo. Simplemente la contemplo por un segundo, le encantaba hacerlo.

-Inuyasha

-Feh! No pasa nada-ocultando aquel sentimiento.

-Uhy, siempre lo mismo, si quieres comer el ramen esta listo- dando la vuelta, furiosa por la contestación del hanyou-_¿No puede ser amable?_

_-Algún día... ¿Seré capas?-_contemplando el horizonte.

_CONTINUARA..._

_Próximo capitulo: "Un retorcido plan"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He aquí otro capitulo! Les gusto? Que loca esa materia ñ.nU yo me rendiría solo con ver uno de esos ejercicios. Como están? Espero que bien, y que les haya gustado el cap... Desde ya muchas gracias por leer nwn

Saludoss!

Inuuu4ever

:D


	8. Un retorcido plan

"Te llevo conmigo para siempre"

Capitulo 8

Un retorcido plan

_Lalala-pensamientos, pasado, presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[opinión personal]

_Capitulo anterior:_

-Inuyasha

-Feh! No pasa nada-ocultando aquel sentimiento.

-Uhy, siempre lo mismo, si quieres comer el ramen esta listo- dando la vuelta, furiosa por la contestación del hanyou-_¿No puede ser amable?_

_-Algún día... ¿Seré capas?-_contemplando el horizonte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban en la cabaña, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara comían tranquilos y charlaban, pero Inuyasha estaba volviendo a la normalidad, volvía a preocuparse por los fragmentos y Naraku. Desde que casi lo manda al otro mundo, no habían hecho nada más por su búsqueda. Por un lado no quería que algo malo volviese a pasar, tal ves algo a los demás, algo a Aome que seria lo peor, pero necesitaba librarse de aquel peso, debían derrotar a Naraku lo antes posible. La pelinegro comía un poco de ramen y daba una ojeada a su libro, tenia que estudiar aunque cierta persona le hacia imposible la concentración.

-_¿Qué me iba a decir el otro día en la casa? Últimamente actúa muy raro... allá el... siempre es lo mismo-_molesta_- nunca quiere demostrar lo que siente, es un terco!_

El hanyou se paro, tomo a Tessaiga y se dirigió a sus compañeros con un tono seguro.

-Vámonos... hay que ir por Naraku y los fragmentos restantes cuanto antes.

-¿Que dices? Es de noche y tengo sueño- se quejo el pequeño zorro.

-Feh! Duermes en el camino- corriendo la puerta- vámonos.

-Espera Inuyasha, aun es de noche...- acoto el monje- esperemos a mañana y saldremos en mejor estado.

-No Su Excelencia, Inuyasha tiene razón- dijo Sango- tengo un mal presentimiento...

-Sango, tu crees que Kohaku...- tratando de ser suave, la pelinegro dejo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Solo digo que será mejor que nos encaminemos... hace ya mucho que no buscamos rastros de Naraku.

-Esta bien, vámonos.

-Al fin! Sube Aome-inclinándose para que la muchacha se subiera a su espalda.

-Kirara!- dijo la exterminadora, el mononoke se convirtió y salieron de la cabaña.

La noche era cerrada, no se veían las estrellas, todos estaban en silencio, realmente no estaban cansados pero la visión era escasa y no querían bajar la guardia.

-.-

-_Hermana... hermana... ¿Por qué recuerdo su rostro?-_el pequeño no tenia respuesta a aquella incógnita que lo invadía desde hacia ya tiempo.

Estaba parado frente a una ventana, miraba hacia fuera pero no miraba nada en especial. Aquella inquietud lo ponía mal, no savia bien porque, eso lo impacientaba. Kagura se asomo por la puerta, la actitud de Kohaku no estaba en orden, últimamente los pedidos de Naraku eran cumplidos pero con errores o retrasos, algo había que no lo estaba dejando en paz. Decidió guardarse cualquier comentario, no le caía mal el niño, simplemente dejaría que Naraku se diera cuenta solo.

Ella caminaba por el pasillo de aquel templo usurpado cuando la figura del espantoso mounstro apareció como humo frente suyo hasta formar una figura tangible.

-Kagura, ¿que hacías espiando en la habitación de Kohaku?- dijo con vos fría y maliciosa.

-Nada, solo me quería divertir un poco viendo como sufre- golpeando levemente su hombro con el abanico.

-No me mientas Kagura, recuerda que yo se todo sobre ti.

-¿Que dices?

-Solo recuérdalo, ahora, déjame pasar, debo hablar con el niño.

-Has lo que quieras- fastidiada.

Naraku entro en la habitación, era inútil que Kagura tratara de ocultar la situación , él podía leer la mente del niño, él lo controlaba asi que no podía ocultar nada. Kohaku dio la vuelta al sentir los pasos acercarse y se sentó en el rincón de la habitación para fingir indiferencia.

-Kohaku, tengo algo para ti

-¿Que cosa?

-Necesito que vengas.

El niño se paró y se coloco frente a Naraku, con un rápido movimiento puso su mano en la frente del muchacho y este se quedo inmóvil. Un oscuro resplandor rosa se filtro de entre los dedos del demonio. El cuerpo de Kohaku se relajo y sus ojos perdieron el brillo, su rostro se mostró realmente inanimado. Una risa malévola se escapo del demonio.

-Con esto ya no recordaras nada de lo que tanto te perturba- saco la mano y se podía distinguir claramente que había incrustado otro fragmento en la frente- esta vez no podrás escaparte, ni siquiera tu mente tendrá lugar de manejarse por si misma, ahora ... tengo otra misión para ti, y esta vez lo harás bien- riendo.

-.-.-

-¡Maldición! ¿No pueden dormir en otro momento? ¡Hace días que no buscamos ni sabemos nada de ese maldito de Naraku!- Inuyasha se enfado al ver que los demás se preparaban para descansar- ¡Aguanten un poco mas! ¡No sean holgazanes! ¡Oigan!

-¡Abajo!- con cierto punto de histeria- entiende que nosotros debemos descansar más que tu Inuyasha.

-La señorita tiene razón, esperemos a mañana...

-¡Hace una semana que estoy esperándolos!

-¡Pues espera un poco mas!- molesta la pelinegro.

En un momento, todos estaban dispuestos a dormir, realmente debería esperar a la mañana siguiente o Aome lo asesinaría con los "abajos". Estaba muy enojado con todos pero no le quedo opción. Estaba sentado junto a la muchacha del futuro, que se encontraba envuelta en la bolsa de dormir. Esta de espaldas a ella, en cierto sentido estaba enojado con ella, o no, en realidad le molestaba mucho las interrupciones, todo el tiempo tenia que pasar algo, eso si que era molesto. No se daba cuenta pero la pelinegro lo estaba observando.

-_Debes estar furioso, pero debes entendernos, no puedes pretender que todos estemos listos, pero eso no es precisamente lo que me preocupa de ti... algo te sucede... ¿Qué te sucede Inuyasha? Estas muy extraño..._

El hanyou creyó sentir algo fuera de lugar y movió sus orejas, giro la cabeza, pero no había nada, echó una mirada a Aome, parecía estar placidamente dormida, se veía tan linda con la luz de la fogata iluminando su rostro, realmente hermosa. Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza, estaba recordando algo que no le traía buenas memorias.

-_Es tan parecida a Kikio...¿Donde estará ahora?...-_ahora tenia la mirada perdida-_ Kikio..._

Suspiró y decidió que seria mejor ir a despejarse un poco, en ese estado no podía estar mucho tiempo sentado. De un salto desapareció de la fogata. Luego de un rato de saltar y correr de aquí para allá, estaba listo para volver pero un distintivo olor lo detuvo, miró hacia un lado y una luz blanca lo sorprendió en medio de la noche.

-_¿Kikio?_- pensaba mientras se dirigía velozmente hacia aquel resplandor.

Pero al llegar al lugar, no encontró nada, tal vez fuese su imaginación, un reflejo tal vez, no, estaba convencido de haberlo visto. Inspecciono cuidadosamente el lugar, hasta que a la distancia logró distinguir algo familiar. Se acercó y recogió un negro y largo cabello que pertenecía a la miko que él estaba buscando. Lo olfateó para estar seguro, pero no cabía duda de que era de Kikio. Él no se había equivocado. Miró el cielo con nostalgia.

-_Kikio...¿dónde estas?...Kikio._

Regresó a la fogata y antes de subir a la rama de un árbol, observo a la pelinegro, Aome. Finalmente subió y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos. Por la mejilla de la muchacha, se resbalo una gota salada... una lágrima.

-_Inuyasha..._

-.-

Shippo le ayudaba a guardar la bolsa de dormir en la mochila a Aome, los demás esperaban a la muchacha. Una ves lista, el hanyou se preparó para que ella se sentara en su espalda como siempre, pero no la sintió tan segura como siempre, no se aferraba a él como siempre. No estaba pensando en sostenerse, solo pensaba que anoche Inuyasha se había ido, y sabía que a verla a Kikio, podía sentirlo, lo sabía.

-¿Sientes algo?- dudoso el hanyou.

-¿Am?- saliendo del pensamiento.

-¿Ves algún fragmento o no?- impaciente.

-Emm...-volviendo a la realidad, luego señaló- hacia delante.

-Bien.

Repentinamente una figura humana apareció en medio del camino. Aome se estremeció y apretó las manos en los hombros de Inuyasha, haciendo que éste parara repentinamente y se fijara en la muchacha. Sentía mucha energía maligna, pero no solo de un fragmento o algún youkai, eran tres fragmentos y llenos de maldad.

-¡Son demasiados fragmentos! –asustada.

-No logro distinguir quien es... ¡muéstrate criatura!- dijo Miroku.

-Es.. Es...-la tristeza invadió a la exterminadora- Kohaku...

-¿¡Kohaku!- todos.

El niño comenzó a caminar hasta que pudieron corroborar que era el Kohaku que todos recordaban, sus ojos no tenían brillo, su cara era indiferente y la joven miko pudo distinguir el sitio exacto de uno de los fragmentos que antes no había visto en el niño. Había uno en su frente, otro en su nuca, pero el tercer fragmento no lo podía encontrar, aunque lo sentía fácilmente.

-¿Dónde esta Naraku?- desenvainando a Tessaiga- ¡Habla! ¿¡Donde esta ese maldito!

-Inuyasha, recuerda que Naraku es quien lo controla, ¡no le hagas daño!- dijo Sango bajándose de Kiara- Kohaku, ¿me recuerdas?-acercándose.

-¡Sango ten cuidado!- preocupado Miroku.

-Kohaku, por favor, debes recordarme, soy yo, Sango- estaba a solo unos pasos de el.

El clima era tenso, todos estaban pendientes de lo fuese a hacer el niño. La exterminadora se acercaba cada vez mas, hasta que él giro la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, la indiferencia en su rostro era desesperante. Sango estaba por llorar, odiaba ver a su hermano asi, ella lo había cuidado desde que nació y lo que menos quería era que el sufriera.

-Por favor Kohaku... ¡reacciona!- abrazándolo.

-_Esto no es bueno... vamos Sango.. Suéltalo, esto no me huele bien..-_la preocupación del moje aumentaba mas y mas.

El niño la tomo con un brazo, ella creyó que estaba entrando en la realidad, pero lo que no savia es que en la otra mano tenia la cuchilla con mango. En rápido movimiento clavó su arma en la espalda de la prelimaron.

-¡Sango!-todos.

Miroku corrió hacia donde ella empezaba a caer. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, no solo por el dolor, por el echo de que su hermano no la aya reconocido una vez mas.

-¡Sango resiste!- mientras la tenia en brazos y la llevaba con Aome.

-_Kohaku..._

-¡Se acabó! ¡Al demonio contigo niño!- Inuyasha comenzó a correr hacia él-¡Maldito!

-¡No Inuyasha!- el monje.

-_Algo está mal.. ¿Y el tercer fragmento?-_abrió bruscamente los ojos, lo descubrió-_¡En su mano!-_¡Inuyasha!

Era tarde, el hanyou se dirigía a Kohaku a toda velocidad, cerró su puño y se dispuso a golpearlo para que reaccione, pero el niño se le adelantó y puso la mano en su camino, mucho antes que la de Inuyasha. Tenía el fragmento envenenado de maldad de forma tal que al golpear su mano, el hanyou se lo clavó entre los nudillos. El impresionante poder que le otorgaba el segundo fragmento en su frente le permitió absorber el impacto de Inuyasha y éste quedo tieso en el lugar.

-Inuyasha...- preocupada la miko.

-_Ah! ¡Demonios! ¿Que le sucedió a mi mano?-_agarrándose la muñeca-_No puedo pensar... no puedo controlar mi cuerpo...-_Aome... hu...hu..Huyan!

-¿Que?-sin comprender.

Un aura violeta oscuro comenzó a rodear al peliblanco que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse. Podía sentir como todo aquel poder pasaba por sus venas y como sus colmillos crecían. No podía contener semejante maldad. Finalmente ese poder lo domino y giro la cabeza. Sus ojos se inyectaron en rojo sangre, sus pupilas eran un solo punto verde esmeralda, las zigzagueantes líneas violetas ahora ocupaban parte de sus mejillas y sus colmillos sobresalían con la punta afilada, asi como sus garras estaban mas largas y amenazantes. Gruñía mientras miraba a los demás.

-No... Inuyasha-se lamentaba Aome, se paró, dejando a Sango en manos de Miroku- Inuyasha, debes controlarte, ¡no dejes que te controle Naraku!

Sin escuchar siquiera lo que ella decía se dirigió una vez mas a Kohaku, quien no se movía para nada. El ahora youkai preparaba sus garras mientras la pelinegro se apresuraba a llegar a donde estaba él, lentamente colocó su mano en el hombro de Inuyasha. Pero estaba totalmente fuera de si, con un zarpazo violento tumbó a la muchacha para atrás, haciéndola caer, rasgando su manga izquierda.

-¡Señorita Aome!

-¡Ocúpate de Sango!- con tristeza en los ojos- ¡Basta Inuyasha! ¡Debes controlarte!

Pero él solo respondió con otro zarpazo que ella pudo esquivar. No tuvo mas opción que levantarse y correr hacia el bosque, dejando a todos atrás. Inuyasha la perseguía a gran velocidad, no dejaba de tirar zarpasos fallidos, estaba totalmente poseído por el poder de Naraku, no podía pensar ni tratar de controlarse, aun siendo que perseguía a la mujer que tanto quería, hasta que repentinamente llegaron a un abismo, debajo había suelo, pero la altura era peligrosa. Aome giro y lo miro. El youkai se sonaba los dedos, ella se acerco lentamente, no quería que sufriera mas, debía purificar el fragmento que se encontraba en la mano de Inuyasha.

-Ahora tu debes reaccionar- tomando rápidamente su mano- ¡Por favor, vuelve a ser el Inuyasha que quiero!-cerrando los ojos.

Un fuerte resplandor se distinguió desde el sitio donde se encontraban Aome e Inuyasha, la miko estaba purificando el fragmento cuando este salio despedido de la mano del peliblanco e inevitablemente pasando a su mano. Sintió un gran dolor y como muchísima energía demoníaca se introducía en su cuerpo. Soltó bruscamente al hanyou que había vuelto a la normalidad y miraba con sorpresa a la muchacha que se veía distinta.

-Aome, ¿te encuentras bien?- preocupado.

-¡Aléjate Inuyasha!-empujándolo.

-¿Que sucede?-_¿Por qué me aleja?_

-No pude purificar el...el...fragmen...to.. vet..vete Inu..yasha-cambiándole la vos a una mas gruesa y perversa.

-¿Que sucede? ¡Aome!- desesperado.

No había duda, todos aquellos poderes que habían poseído a Inuyasha en un principio habían pasado a Aome, ahora ella tenia los ojos rojos, líneas violetas en las mejillas, orejas negras y garras, se veía muy parecida a la forma de Inuyasha youkai. El peliblanco se estremeció, no podía reaccionar, estaba viéndose al espejo, pero ahora la que estaba sufriendo era ella.

-¡Esto es obra de Naraku! ¡Maldito déjala tranquila!- trato de acercársele pero fue rechazado por un campo de fuerza.

-Jajaja-maliciosa era su voz- ahora que me encuentro en el cuerpo de Aome, la reencarnación de una de las mas poderosas mikos, no tengo nada que perder, además claro, tengo parte de tus poderes, asi que... ¡Prepárate a morir Inuyasha!

-Deja en paz a Aome...-desde el suelo, recuperando la postura- déjala o te arrepentirás...

-¡Muere Inuyasha!- preparando las garras.

El hanyou se estremeció y simplemente cerro los ojos, no lucharía con Aome, no podía lastimarla, savia lo que ella estaba sufriendo, no se atrevería a toarle un pelo, prefería morir antes que hacerle algo a ella, no podría.

-_Aome..._

Se escucho como las garras atravesaban la tela y unas gotas de sangre se salpicaron en el rostro de Inuyasha, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar, él no sentía nada, y podía oler las gotas de agua salada que caían en el suelo. Abrió los ojos y se estremeció completamente al ver aquella situación.

-Aome...¡Aome!

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_Próximo capitulo: Doloroso amor._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola lectores y lectoras! Cuanto tiempo no? Es que tenía exámenes y cosas por el estilo que me impidieron seguir con el cap pero aquí esta! Les gusto? Que les pareció? Aome una hanyou? Una youkai? O.o hay que esperar el próximo cap a ver que pasa cn estos dos =D dejen sus reviews que serán bien recibidos como siempre!

Gracias x leer

Suerte!

Inuuu4ever

:D


	9. Doloroso amor

"Te llevo conmigo para siempre"

Capitulo 9

Doloroso amor

_Lalala-pensamiento, pasado, presente o futuro._

[lalala]-[opinión personal]

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Se escucho como las garras atravesaban la tela y unas gotas de sangre se salpicaron en el rostro de Inuyasha, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar, él no sentía nada, y podía oler las gotas de agua salada que caían en el suelo. Abrió los ojos y se estremeció completamente al ver aquella situación._

_-Aome...¡Aome!_

-.-.-.-.-.-

-No...Podrás... conmigo... Naraku- entrecortada la vos, le faltaba el aire.

Aome tenia sujetado su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda, clavándose las uñas en él, pero había logrado desviar el zarpaso que se dirigía a Inuyasha. Pero no podía detenerlo, no podía frenar toda esa energía de golpe, fue entonces que el hanyou pudo ver con claridad la gran herida que la muchacha se había hecho en un costado de su vientre, al sacar la mano, la sangre comenzó a surgir del hueco. Ella se miro las manos, sus garras estaban llenas de sangre, su propia sangre, no pudo evitar una lagrima, era muchísimo el dolor.

-¡Aome!- Inuyasha estaba desesperado.

-Niña ilusa-aquella vos volvió a tomar el control de las palabras de la miko- ¿creíste que podrías deshacerte de mi solo lastimándote? Eres muy estupida, solo lograste dañar tu cuerpo... y yo que pensaba dejarte vivir.

-¡Déjala ya maldito infeliz!- amagó a liberar uno de sus ataques pero si lo hacia la mataría-_ ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo se supone que protegeré a Aome si no puedo matarlo? Aome... ¡resiste por favor!_

-No... Te...acer...acerques a Inuyasha...ah!- intentaba recuperar el conocimiento, cada vez que lo hacia sus ojos volvian al color normal, pero era por poco. Las heridas le dolían muchísimo.

-¡Aome! ¡Debes tratar de purificarlo!-angustiado- ¡Resiste, por favor!

-Es inútil, ella esta bajo mi control, no tiene los poderes suficientes como para purificarme, tal vez con los poderes de Kikio, pero no con su nivel-riendo- ¡prepárate Inuyasha, prepárate para que nuevamente la mujer que amas te asesine!

-_¿Prepararme?-_su mente quedo en blanco-_ es cierto... tal vez... ese sea el destino que me espera con Aome, asi como con Kikio... no, no puedo dejarla sola, pero tampoco puedo lastimarla... pero siempre estuve esperando lo peor... no, yo confío en Aome... ella estará bien_-

Un enorme dolor lo invadió, sentía miedo, recordaba sus últimos momentos con Kikio antes de que lo sellara, habían sido hermosos, uno para el otro... y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos estaban matándose entre si. No quería perder a Aome, no podría vivir sin su presencia, sus cuidados, sin ella. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera siempre algo los pondría en peligro, a él y a ella, siempre. Aunque estuviese a su lado todo el maldito día, Aome estaría en peligro, y eso no dejaba de invadir sus pensamientos. Y ahora que ella estaba en esas condiciones, tal vez hubiese preferido nunca haberla conocido. Pero debía enfrentar la realidad que se repetiría una vez mas, estaba dispuesto a perder la vida una vez mas, solo por sentir que estaría mejor si eso sucedía.

-No... Yo nunca... nunca matare a Inuyasha!-recuperando fuerza- ¡Nadie podrá hacer que yo cometa semejante locura!

-¡Niña insolente!- aquella voz tenía un tono más inseguro.

Aome gritó, en un brusco movimiento clavó sus garras en la mano izquierda y con mucha fuerza arrancó el fragmento envenenado haciéndolo volar por el aire. Se retorcía mientras el poder demoníaco se escapaba de su pecho, sus ojos cambiaban de color rápidamente, luchaba por purificar al espíritu mientras este trataba de quedarse con ella. Inuyasha veía desesperado como ella sufría por liberarse, y el ahí sin hacer nada. No tenia opción, su corazón lo llevaba. Corrió hacia la muchacha que caía lentamente al suelo mientras que lo que quedaba del espíritu se metía nuevamente en el fragmento. El hanyou tomó a la chica en sus brazos evitando que cayera al suelo, estaba desmayada y sangraba en el brazo derecho, en su mano izquierda y en su estomago, eran las heridas que ella misma se había echo. Sus garras habían desaparecido, las marcas en las mejillas también y su presencia ya no era maligna, pero no reaccionaba.

-¡Aome! Aome, reacciona por favor, ¡Aome!- preocupado, sostenía su cabeza con la mano, estaba arrodillado. Un insecto venenoso se llevó el fragmento.

-.-

-Kohaku...-Sango trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón- debes acordarte de mi, soy yo... Kohaku!

Una nube negra de veneno apareció detrás del niño. Allí estaba Naraku, con su traje de mandril blanco, con su sonrisa desagradable y esa asquerosa apariencia de siempre.

-Este niño ya cumplió con su cometido-poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kohaku.

-¡No lo toques!

-¿Y que harán?-sarcástico.

-¡Hiraikotsu!

El boomerang voló a toda velocidad hacia Naraku pero un campo de fuerza le impidió el paso. Dentro del campo también estaba el niño que con el control de dos fragmentos, uno en su nuca y otro en su frente, ya no podía recordar ni decidir sus movimientos, era como un títere a total disposición del asqueroso pelinegro.

-¡Se aleja con Kohaku!- la exterminadora estaba enfurecida.

-Los atraeré... ¡Kasana!- trató de acercarlos pero se detuvo ante la presencia de insectos venenosos.

Kirara llamó su atención y señalo la ruta que había tomado Aome momentos antes. Ambos comprendieron que debían ir a su encuentro, subieron al lomo del mononoke y se dirigieron al lugar.

Al encontrase con semejante escenario, lo primero que hicieron fue preguntarse que demonios le habían hecho a la muchacha estando ahí Inuyasha. Esto último lo hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba pero aun asi les contó todo camino a la aldea. Allí, la anciana Kaede, curó y vendo a la joven que aun estaba desmayada. La acostaron en la cabaña y los demás junto con el hanyou se quedaron para su cuidado.

-No entiendo como no pudo haber controlado el fragmento, ella sabe hacerlo- se preguntaba Miroku sentado alrededor del fuego.

-Según lo que dijiste Inuyasha, Aome no tiene los poderes suficientes para controlar tanto poder...

-Asi me dijo aquel espíritu, pero ella ya había realizado cosas asi, no comprendo que tan grande puede haber sido el poder como para que la controle de esa forma- estaba a los pies de la muchacha, vigilando.

-Como sea, esto nos demuestra que Naraku se esta volviendo cada vez mas y mas fuerte y mas peligroso, ninguno de nosotros estará a salvo cuando lo enfrentemos la próxima ves.

-Su excelencia...-preocupada-

Inuyasha estaba nervioso y pensativo, Miroku tenía razón, cada vez seria más difícil protegerla a Aome, y más peligroso Naraku. Pero... ¿podría soportar ver sufrir a..? No. Ni siquiera quería pensar en que algo le pasara a ella, y ya estaba en un terrible estado. Y todo por juntar los fragmentos. Si tan solo el los buscara, Aome no correría ningún riesgo, ella seguiría segura en su época, con su familia, sus amigos, su vida normal y sin preocupaciones. Y aunque le dolía verla de ese modo, no quería irse de la cabaña hasta no verla despertar al menos. Las horas pasaron y ella aun dormía, Sango le pidió a él y a Miroku que salieran para que pudiera cambiarle las vendas. Pero al salir, Inuyasha sintió una presencia familiar y rápidamente se dirigió al bosque, dejando al monje y Shippo que también estaba con ellos, solos.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Miroku.

-¡No te importa! –sin dejar de correr-_ ese olor..._

Entre los árboles podía distinguir la luz de las serpientes cazadoras de almas, savia que Kikio estaba allí, podía sentirlo. Al llegar al lugar pudo ver a la miko sentada en un árbol, mientras acariciaba a una de sus "niñas", como las llamaba ella. Lentamente giró para mirarlo, sus ojos marrones cautivaron una vez mas la atención de Inuyasha, dejándolo sin palabras, duro.

-Inuyasha, que sorpresa- con su típica y fría voz [horrible voz no?]-

-Kikio... ¿que haces aquí?-

-Estoy cansada, no es fácil la vida después de la muerte, implica mucho esfuerzo de uno mismo- las serpientes rondaban a su alrededor- además, ellas no encuentran tantas almas como antes, también necesitan descansar.

-¿Hasta cuando seguirás asi?- preocupado

-¿Lo dices enserio? Mientras haya almas cerca, yo tendré que vivir de ellas hasta el día que vea caer muerto a Naraku...

-.-

-Shippo, alcánzame unos vendajes nuevos...-mientras envolvía los ya usados-amm... ¿Shippo?-la exterminadora miro hacia todos lados, el pequeño no estaba-_¿me dejaron completamente sola? Hombres!_

Aome comenzó a despertar, no savia bien en donde estaba pero al ver el rostro de su amiga se tranquilizo un poco. Las heridas dolían muchísimo, aunque en parte y gracias a los poderes sobre naturales que en ese momento poseía comenzaron a cicatrizar pronto. Sango tenia en las manos los vendajes viejos y podía sentir el aire recorrer su estomago lastimado. No podía mover la mano izquierda ya que las vendas estaban fuertemente sujetadas y en su brazo derecho también sentía una fuerte presión. Más allá de todo, algo estaba terriblemente fuera de lugar... ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?

-¿Sa..sango?-con dificultad.

-Aome, me alegro que despertaras, trata de no moverte, tu estado no esta nada bien, no te muevas, iré por más vendaje.

-¿Y tu herida?

-Oh, eso, esta bien, no te preocupes-sonriendo.

La pelimarron se levanto con las vendas usadas y ensangrentadas en sus manos y se dirigía a la puerta cuando sintió que algo tiraba de su kimono.

Aome la miraba preocupada mientras sostenía la tela. Esta actitud asustó a Sango que inmediatamente le pregunto si se sentía mal.

-Inuyasha... ¿Donde esta Inuyasha?-con dificultad para respirar.

-Oh tonta! Pensé que era algo mas grave, les dije que salieran para poder vendarte sin interrupciones masculinas pero parece que no están cerca –con una sonrisa-

-Ah, gracias Sango –correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-No me tardo, quédate aquí, si?-en la puerta.

La miko asintió con la cabeza y una vez que supo que estaba totalmente sola, se sentó. Pero rápidamente se echo en el suelo, no podía arrugar el estomago, le dolía demasiado, pero su preocupación por Inuyasha era demasiada. Se las rebuscó y logro pararse, el dolor era intenso pero sabía que si lo encontraba, volvería rápido a la cabaña.

Con la respiración algo agitada llegó a la puerta, se aseguro de que no hubiese nadie y salio lo más rápido que pudo de allí. Su instinto la guiaba al bosque, y allí fue a donde se dirigió. Le costo mucho, cada paso era un infierno, hasta que llego a divisar una extraña luz, aunque le era familiar.

-Yo mismo haré que Naraku pague por todo lo que nos ha hecho...

-Tu solo no puedes Inuyasha

-Pero los demás son de gran ayuda –sin dejar de mirarla-

-Aome... aun no puede controlar todos sus poderes contra las ultimas técnicas de Naraku, verdad?

Ella llego en el momento justo en que Kikio decía eso, se oculto detrás del árbol, sin mirar, de espaldas, escuchando atentamente... preocupada.

-Pero...-apretando el puño- ella siempre da todo de si, pero...

-Inuyasha... no creo que Aome este preparada para lo que viene, su vida corre peligro, y la tuya también, la de todos –sin mirarlo.

No sabía que decir, entendía lo que decía Kikio, y en parte, el tambien pensaba eso, no quería que le pasara nada a Aome, y tampoco podía poner la vida de todos en riesgo. Y aunque era parte importante del equipo, no podía dejar de pensar que muchas veces ella estuvo en peligro, sin que el o los demás pudiesen hacer algo al respecto.

-A este paso , ella morirá en poco tiempo..-fría-

-_¿Qué?- _aun detrás del árbol.

-¡Ella podrá hacerlo! Es muy fuerte y sabe lo que hace.

-Si supiera lo que hiciera no estaría todo el tiempo al borde de la muerte Inuyasha! –molesta-

-Yo...

-Se que no quieres que le pase nada a Aome, entiendo, solo piénsalo, ¿quieres destruir a Naraku? –Parándose en la rama donde estaba sentada- ¡Pues entonces junta los fragmentos lo mas rápido que puedas y termina con esto rápido!

En el enojo y la discusión, Kikio dio un paso en falso y casi cae del árbol, pero el hanyou se le adelanto y poniéndose en cuclillas sobre la rama y sosteniéndola con los brazos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, no por casualidad, tal vez estuvieron esperando algo como eso para poder miraras sin remordimientos. Aome contemplaba todo, su rostro se llenaba de tristeza, no solo por lo que decían, también por lo hecho y concreto. A ese punto se había olvidado completamente de sus heridas, el corazón le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Haré... haré todo para acabar con Naraku... –perdiéndose en sus ojos marrones-

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer –cruzando miradas-

Las serpientes tomaron a la miko y se la llevaron lejos, mientras que Inuyasha la miraba con nostalgia. Aun se atraían, aun se necesitaban uno del otro, aun.

-_El...el simplemente no me necesita-_ abrumada de tristeza y miles de sentimientos-_pues si no me necesita... si solo soy una molestia... me iré de aquí, no, ¡No merezco esto!_ –comenzando a correr hacia el pozo.

El hanyou levanto las orejas, el ruido de las hojas romperse debajo de los pies de Aome era muy distintivo en aquel calmo bosque, aun sin saber que era Aome, decidió seguirlo.

Sus heridas le dolían muchísimo, pero sabía que cuanto antes cruzara el pozo mas rápido estaría en algún hospital... estaría más lejos de Inuyasha. Ella sabía que ese dolor no sanaría hasta que todo esto mejorara, pero en ese momento lo único que le haría bien seria desaparecer de allí.

Cuando logro estar cerca de la fuente del ruido, comenzó a saltar por los árboles, asi seria más fácil tomarlo por sorpresa o seguir otro rumbo. El olor a agua salada invadía su nariz, y mucho mas el de la sangre, estaba casi seguro de que era Aome quien corría. Pero al comprobar la veracidad de sus pensamientos, no dudó en saltar en frente de ella para que se detuviera.

-¿A dónde vas? Deberías estar en la cabaña con Sango y los otros-tratando de tomar su hombro-

-Y tu deberías estar al menos fuera de la cabaña, no? –molesta, lo esquivo y siguió camino a no ser por que él la tomo del brazo, haciéndola girar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?-viendo la hinchazón en sus ojos.

-¿Acaso eso te importa? Si yo solo soy un estorbo y alguien que siempre se mete en problemas...

Esto ultimo dejo helado a Inuyasha. Ella los había escuchado, ¿lo había hecho? No sabía que decir, los había descubierto, pero tampoco era la intención del hanyou que ella los viera. Lo que habían dicho le estaba rompiendo el corazón a la miko, pero lo que mas le dolía era la simple idea de que no le dijera la verdad. ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella? Ninguno entendía muy bien lo que sucedía.

-Aome, no es que...

-¿Vas a mentirme? Los vi Inuyasha, lo escuche todo...-se libero de Inuyasha, su vos estaba temblando.

-Yo, no quería decir eso...-no encontraba el modo de decirlo-

-Ibas a mentirme –tomándolo como un hecho, retrocedía mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho, trataba de no llorar-

-No entiendes, yo no quería lastimarte... quería hablar de esto –con tristeza en sus ojos-_no puedo, no puedo decirle que se valla, pero... Kikio..._

-¡Pues ya es tarde para tratar de ocultarme lo obvio Inuyasha! –La primera lagrima rozo su mejilla- no puedo creerlo, pensé que... haríamos esto, juntos...

-Y porque me preocupa tú bien estar no quiero arriesgarte más...

-No metas mas el dedo en la llaga Inuyasha... solo dime si... –mirando al suelo, apretaba el puño- tu... ¿ibas a decirme que me valla y entonces seguirías el camino con... Kikio?

Busco los ojos del hanyou, él la miraba con sorpresa, no savia que hacer. Aome trataba de buscarle un sentido a lo que había escuchado, pero a cada segundo su corazón se rompía un poco mas, la tristeza aumentaba y su alma se desvanecía en una soledad interna insoportable. Pero el dolor termino de destruir sus esperanzas cuando Inuyasha le corrió la mirada con tristeza. Si. Eso era un si. Él lo hubiera hecho. Sus mejillas se empaparon y comenzó a retroceder, negando con la cabeza. A pocos metros estaba el claro donde se encontraba el pozo.

-No... No lo puedo... ¡No puedo soportar mas esto!- comenzó a correr.

-Aome... ¡Aome, espera! –siguiéndola.

-_No, no, no... ¿Por qué? ¿¡Porque!- _llorando desconsolada.

-_Por favor... detente Aome... por favor..._

Al llegar al pozo, Aome paró. Tenia los brazos al los costados y los puños cerrados. Todo quedó quieto y en silencio. Solo se oía el ruido del viento entre las hojas de los árboles.

-Aome, entiéndeme... yo... no quería esto, pero creo que... si estas lejos de aquí... será mejor, para todos...- mirando el suelo-

-Es verdad, tu no querías esto –dando media vuelta para verlo- ¡Lo único que te importó siempre fue esta mierda! –arrancando el pequeño frasco que contenía los fragmentos que habían podido conseguir y lo tiro fuertemente contra el suelo -¡Y JAMAS VUELVAS A VERME INUYASHA! –saltando por el pozo, dejando que una de sus lagrimas quedara en el borde y se evaporara con el sol.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_Próximo capitulo: Mundos diferentes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lectores! Los extrañe mucho! Lamento el retraso, es que el maldito estudio no me dio tiempo u.u gomen... les gusto este cap? Debo confesares que hace meses estoy pensando cada detalle y hace poco tuve mucha inspiración y me quedaba hasta las 2 de la mañana escribiendo ñ.nU mucho? Es que no quería tardar más! No me gusta defraudarlos u.u... si les gusto, tienen algún comentario... o juramento ñ.nU jaja, dejen sus reviews que siempre siempre son bienvenidos para mejorar n.n

Gracias x leer! ^^

Matta nee!

Inuuu4ever

=D


	10. Mundos diferentes

"Te llevo conmigo para siempre"

Capitulo 10

Mundos distintos

_Lalala-pensamiento, pasado, presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[opinión personal]

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-Aome, entiéndeme... yo... no quería esto, pero creo que... si estás lejos de aquí... será mejor, para todos...- mirando el suelo-_

_-Es verdad, tu no querías esto –dando media vuelta para verlo- ¡Lo único que te importó siempre fue esta mierda! –arrancando el pequeño frasco que contenía los fragmentos que habían podido conseguir y lo tiró fuertemente contra el suelo -¡Y JAMÁS VUELVAS A VERME INUYASHA! –saltando por el pozo, dejando que una de sus lagrimas quedara en el borde y se evaporara con el sol._

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Pues vete! ¡A quien le importas! –dio media vuelta para salir de allí, pero las miradas de los demás interrumpieron su huida. Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara observaban desde el bosque lo que sucedía, no podían evitar escuchar el alboroto, pero tampoco podían reaccionar frente a semejante situación. Inuyasha no savia que decir.

-¿¡Qué tanto me ven! –enfurecido-.

-Inuyasha, ¿qué has hecho? –Shippo miraba con tristeza al hanyou, estremecido.

-¿Acaso no oyes? ¡Ella estará mucho mejor en su mundo de estudios y esas estupideces que aquí! ¡No necesitamos de ella!-fuera de si

-¡Controla lo que dices Inuyasha!-el monje lo frenó- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡La señorita Aome...! –se detuvo al oír sollozar, miró a un costado- ¿Sa-sango?

-Tu...-entre lagrimas- tu... ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que has hecho!- mirándolo con odio-

-¡Si quiere volver, volverá!

-¡No podrá porque su poder disminuyó y TU permitiste que tirara los fragmentos en esta época, imbecil! –marchándose con el pequeño zorro y el mononoke siguiéndola-

Silencio. Simplemente silencio. Miroku trataba de encontrar la forma de comprender lo que Inuyasha estaba haciendo, pero no había forma. El hanyou quedo tieso. La mente se le puso totalmente en blanco, no podía razonar. Que... ¿Qué demonios estaba haciando? ¿Qué le había dicho a Aome? ¿¡Que se fuera! Sus manos temblaban, su mente no respondía.

-_Que... que... ¿¡Que hice! ¿Qué me pasa? Yo... le dije que se fuera... ¿¡Que se fuera! Y ahora no hay forma de que pueda regresar... no entiendo... que hice... en que estaba pensando –_bajando la cabeza-_ es mentira, yo... necesito de Aome... ralmente la necesito, sin ella no solo no podria juntar los fragmentos... ella para mi... Aome..._-temblando, apretaba los dientes- _Aome... no puedo hacerle esto... ¿Qué hice?-_

-Solo diré una cosa Inuyasha –mirándolo- si estas dispuesto a abandonar a la señorita Aome... –con trstesa- estas solo –marchandose-

-_¿Solo?_

Solo. Esa palabra era la peor de todas. Toda su vida la enfrento solo, sin nadie que estuviese a su lado, nadie que lo quisiera. Rechazado, odiado, despreciado, apartado, solo. Pero, al conocer a Aome, todo cambio, por fin había alguien que se preocupaba por el, que sólo buscaba estar a su lado, incondicionalmente, sin importar la situación ni el precio que había que pagar. Gracias a ella había encontrado amigos, compañeros. Había aprendido tanto. Y ahora, otra vez, solo. Necesitaba de ella, y no estaba.

Se dio vuelta y recogió el frasquito de fragmentos. Tenía su aroma. Por culpa de esas cosas, esos diminutos pedazos de cristal, había perdido todo lo que realmente le importaba. Tenía ganas de romperlos en mil pedazos, pero en ves de eso, destruyó un costado del pozo con el puño.

-Maldición, maldición, ¡maldición! –Golpeando la madera-

Shippo, que se había quedado escondido tras un arbusto, hizo un mal movimiento, haciendo que el hanyou se percatara de su presencia y se diera vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿¡Que tanto estas mirando!- marchándose de un salto.

-.-.-.-.-

Autos, bicicletas, ruido, escuela, trabajos, amigas. Ese era su mundo. Allí estaba, la estaba esperando, pero si no salía del fondo del pozo, difícil sería. Caminó unos metros fuera del lugar, y allí estaba su casa, su mundo. Si. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Al menos, eso suponía. Con el alma arrastrada en el suelo y su mejor cara de feliz cumpleaños, entró en la casa y dejó la mochila. Llamó un par de veces, pero fue inútil. No le quedó remedio que revisar la casa. Sin darle importancia se dirigió a la cocina y al no ver las llaves, dedujo que habían ido al mercado por algunas cosas. Estaba cansada, agotada... triste. Todo volaba y daba vueltas en su cabeza, ni se acordaba de los exámenes y del estudio. No entendía nada, era muy confuso todo. Aun no creía que esas palabras hayan salido de la boca de Inuyasha, siempre supo que no había olvidado a Kikio, pero jamás se imagino algo asi, ni siquiera de ella misma.

-Ah, ya –sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de ignorar lo sucedido- hay mucho que hacer- juntando las manos- prepararé un té y luego estudiaré-_necesito despejarme... olvidar un poco_-

Se acercó a la alacena y buscó los saquitos de té negro. Mientras, puso agua a calentar. Sacó el azúcar y una taza. Por un momento se quedó pensativa, las palabras rondaban su mente, la tristeza trataba de adueñarse de ella [como para menos]. Interrumpida por el vapor del agua casi hirviendo, mientras salía del transe, se dispuso a prepararlo. Una vez que estuvo bien negro, se llevó la taza a la boca para disfrutar del cálido relax.

Pero...

Repentinamente una enorme mano le tapó la boca y la jaló hacia atrás. Este brusco movimiento hizo que tirara la taza, haciendo que el té se desparramara y la misma se rompiera en mil pedazos. Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, estaba asustada, alguien estaba en su casa y no se había dado cuenta. La otra enorme mano, obviamente de un hombre, sostenía un cuchillo de caza que se encontraba a centímetros de su cuello. Su respiración se agitaba.

-Shh, tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada preciosa, jeje- una gruesa vos le hablaba al oído, el tono era perverso y algo pervertido- calladita, no te muevas, ven conmigo-mientras la arrastraba.

Era un secuestro o algo parecido, no tenía dudas, nunca las tubo. Pero, estaba asustada. No era como en el sengoku, allí podía usar el arco para su defensa, incluso sus poderes de miko, pero aquí, en este mundo, era totalmente débil. ¿Qué podía hacer? Los nervios la carcomían y el miedo la invadía, savia que eso no terminaría en nada bueno. La pregunta ahora era, dónde están los demás. Para su desgracia, su madre, Sota y el abuelo estaban atados de pies y manos en una sala, la cual estaba totalmente revuelta y donde otros dos aguardaban con amenazas y armas de fuego. La situación no podía ser peor.

-¡Aome!-los tres se sobresaltaron, al mismo tiempo sintieron alivio por ver que estaba bien, pero duro poco-

-¡Cállense! –Uno de los hombres- ¿Dónde esta el dinero? –amenazando-

-Por favor, nosotros no tenemos nada que les pueda servir...-tratando de calmarlos-

-¡No me interesa abuelo! ¿Dónde esta el dinero?

Aome luchaba por liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, el hombre no la soltaría, estaban decididos a llevarse todo lo que tenían. La madre de Aome estaba muy asustada y lloraba en lo bajo, Sota trataba de calmarla, pero los asaltantes eran muy duros, no dejaban de preguntar por el dinero, donde esta el dinero, queremos el dinero. Cada vez la situación era mas tensa, los hombres estaban mas exaltados y menos suaves. Un par de veces intentaron patear al niño, pero las suplicas eran efectivas en cierto punto. La pelinegro aún estaba en manos de aquel hombre, el cuchillo no se movía de su cuello y podía presentir las verdaderas intenciones de aquel tipo.

-¡No tengo porque perder el tiempo con ustedes!

-Pues largo de aquí...-en tono amenazante-.

-¿Cómo dices niño?-se puso en cuclillas frente al muchacho- ¿Quieres que nos vallamos?

-No tienen derecho a hacer esto...-mirándolo fijamente-

-Sota, basta –Aome trataba de frenar a su hermano-

-¿Y que harás? –entre risas- eh?

-Los mataré, si les hacen algo a ellos, los mataré yo mismo...

-Sota...-la madre sorprendida por la actitud de su hijo-

-Jajaja! Tu? –Apuntándole- respeta a tus mayores mocoso

-¡Déjalo!

El hombre se detuvo, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó y giró la cabeza en dirección a la muchacha. Una pequeña carcajada le advirtió a Aome que no era nada bueno lo que había echo. Se levantó de espaldas a la muchacha y giró mientras se dirigía a ella. Frenó unos pasos delante suyo.

-Parece que no entienden, tal vez no es la forma de hacerlos entrar en razón, pero lo intentaré una vez más. ¿Dónde esta el dinero? –mirándola fijamente-

-Te enfrentas con un niño –molesta- que poca hombría te queda...

-No deberías haber dicho eso muñeca -mientras agarraba su mentón- tendremos que dar un paseo...

-¡En el pasillo! –Desesperado- ¡Esta en el pasillo, por favor, no le hagan nada!

-¡No, abuelo!

-Jajaja, asi que ese era su punto débil, entonces iremos...-guardando el arma-

El abuelo bajó la cabeza, parecía como si le hubiesen sacado una mochila de encima. La tensión se había ido un poco, tenían más esperanza de no pasar un peor momento. Pero no era lo mismo que pensaban los ladrones.

-Tu nos acompañaras, primor –los tres reían en lo bajo-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Déjenla en paz! –Sota trataba de soltarse-

-Jajaja, vamos, muéstranos el camino hermosura –el hombre que la sostenía comenzó a caminar a los tumbos mientras Aome trataba de frenarse-

-¡No se la lleven!-la madre entre lagrimas- ¡Aome!

-¡Cierren la boca o ya saben lo que haré! –uno de ellos se había quedado allí de custodio.

-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que escucha anciana Kaede, Inuyasha eligió seguir con la búsqueda sin Aome, además, creo que ella escuchó la conversación de él con Kikio.

-Esto es grave, ¿discutieron?

-Aome se fue por el pozo- mientras tomaba un sorbo de té el monje-

-Oh no... ¿Se llevó los fragmentos al menos?

-Los tiró con furia enfrente del idiota –la exterminadora, aún resentida-

-Pues no se como arreglará eso, pero Inuyasha es el único que puede traer a Aome de nuevo...

-Anciana Kaede, ¿no cree usted que la señorita Aome tiene sus razones bien justificadas para hacer lo que hizo?

-Si, pero no hay opción, sin Aome no podremos seguir, tendrá que encontrar la manera de traerla de nuevo, pero...-_Inuyasha, ¿tál es tu dilema sobre Kikio que haces esto? Debes darte cuenta de que Kikio..._

-Si yo fuera Aome –molesta- no volvería para ver como el hombre que quiero busca incansablemente la forma de estar con Kikio...

Duro, repentino, pero cierto. En un punto era cierto, pero Sango estaba muy enfurecida con Inuyasha como para pensar algo coherente. Y sin embargo, lo que las los preocupaba no era la pelea, si Aome no tenía los fragmentos, tal ves no volvería a pasar por el pozo. Si eso era cierto, y si sus poderes de miko no alcanzaban, entonces, no volverían a verla, la habrían perdido para siempre. Además, ella había sido el punto de unión de todos, quien debería ser la más elogiada por todos sus logros, aquel logro tan importante, pero en cambio, siempre terminaba lastimada por Inuyasha, quien era el que le debía, por empezar, la vida. No era justo, tenía razón de irse, pero si no podía regresar, entonces deberían hacer esto solos, sin ella.

Mundos diferentes. Ese era su pensamiento, al menos eso trataba de pensar para encontrarle una mejor razón a lo que acababa de hacer. Sentado en la rama mas alta de un árbol, lejos de todos, de todo... de Aome. No importaba cuantas veces lo pensara, cada vez se entendía menos, no era la forma, no era justificación, no había razón para aquello. Absurdo. Esa era la palabra que rondaba en su cabeza, seguida de patético e idiota, sobre todo idiota. No estaba pensándolo cundo lo dijo, y ahora que ella no quería verlo, ni siquiera a 500 años en el futuro, estaba... arrepentido. ¿Por qué siempre hacia esta clase de cosas? Culpaba a su instinto, para no decir su estupido orgullo.

Miraba el cielo de aquella despejada noche con dolor, él podría estar mirándolo con Aome... ¿y si no volvía? ¿Y si ya no podían viajar entre tiempos para verse? Nunca había estado más arrepentido de algo como en ese momento. Los fragmentos, esa era la clave de sus dudas. ¿Aome podría pasar por el pozo sin los fragmentos? ¿Y si sí pudiera y no quisiera? Eso seria aun peor. Apoyó su cabeza en la rodilla derecha que estaba flexionada. Miró vagamente el horizonte, hasta que pudo sentir un olor familiar. Movió las orejas en señal de alerta, pero levantó alteradamente la cabeza cuando supo de qué olor se trataba.

-Ese olor, es sangre de... no! ¡Aome! –Saltando del árbol-

-.-.-

Sota estaba muy concentrado, examinaba atentamente al tipo que los tenía amenazados, tenía un plan. En su bolsillo aun tenia el celular, estaba dispuesto a llamar a quien sea, alguien podía ayudarlos si se enteraba o al menos le hacia sonar el celular. En cierto momento el hombre se dispuso a espiar por el pasillo y ver que hacían sus compañeros. Fue en ese momento cuando aprovechó para marcar el primer número de la lista. Su celular era nuevo y no tenia muchos contactos, savía que la primera siempre iba a ser Aome, era el orden alfabético, asi que tocó algunas veces hacia abajo y llamó al azar. Del otro lado de la línea sonaba el celular, Sota cortó por la presencia del asaltante. Hoyo se sorprendió al ver la llamada perdida del hermano de Aome.

-_¿Sota llamándome a estas horas? Tal vez Aome necesite ayuda con los exámenes y se quedó sin crédito y sin línea... es raro. –_necesitaba algunas láminas para el colegio y casualmente estaba a unos pasos del templo-_ pues que más da, paso a saludar._

Pero al subir las escaleras del templo pudo observar una sombra extraña en la ventana del piso de arriba y al fijarse mejor, casi en la entrada, había una furgoneta vieja estacionada. Lo supo al instante, Sota estaba pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Hola, Policía? ¡Es urgente! –Sin dejar de mirar adentro, pero también vió otra figura acercarse a la casa- _esa forma de caminar... ¡Te tengo!-_ Señorita, aguarde, soy Hoyo... si, necesito que procedan de la forma acordada...

-.-.-

-¿Eres estupido? ¡Dije sin heridos! –empujándolo-

-¡No es mi culpa, ella se movía mucho y el cuchillo le hizo un corte! –Señalando a la muchacha-

-Bastardo...-agarrándose el cuello, tenía un corte, no muy profundo, pero sangraba-

-Oh vamos, eso no es nada –sarcástico-

-¿Qué quieres decir con nada? ¡Podrían haberme matado! –Tratando de sentarse en el suelo-

-¿Matarte? Nos perderíamos la diversión si te matáramos, jajaja-ambos reían vilmente mientras se acercaban a ella-

-_¿Divertido? ¡No!_- horrorizada- ¿¡Que haces! ¡Aléjense de mí!

Ellos se aproximaban lentamente, Aome no podría ir muy lejos, estaba herida y asustada. Se paró lo mas rápido que pudo, se ayudaba con la pared para no volver a caer, pero uno se ellos la tomó fuertemente del cuello y la empujó bruscamente contra la pared, una sonrisa perversa se marcó en su rostro.

-Tal vez dejemos eso del dinero para después... jeje –acercándose a la muchacha-

-¡No... por... favor! –Le faltaba el aire-

Repentinamente se escucharon unos rápidos pasos, un fuerte golpe, y se sintió como si alguien cayera bruscamente al suelo. El hombre que sostenía a la muchacha se sobresaltó pero antes de que pudiera darse vuelta un puñetazo seco de dió vuelta la cara, desmayándolo en el suelo. Aome estaba estremecida y con los ojos cerrados, como protegiéndose del golpe, al no sentir nada más que el hombre caer al suelo como una pesada bolsa, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un puño cerrado enfrente de ella. Siguió el brazo con la mirada.

-¿Inuyasha?

-Aome... ¡Aome! –abrazándola fuertemente- ¿Estás bien? –sin soltarla-

-...-_Inuyasha...-_

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_Proximo capitulo: Perdoname_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola de nuevo a todoos! Les comtare algo muy gracioso, realmente tenia pensado como seria este capitulo desde antes que lo empesara a escribir, pero no terminaba de convenvcerme, hasta que en medio de la esvritura se me prendio la lamparita y con toda la inspiracion escribi lo mejor! Les gusto? Personalmente a mi si, u.u ok.. no es la situacion mas romantica ñ.nU pero se encontraron no? Eso es lo importante n.n pero ahora no savemos que era eso de lo que hablaba Hoyo con los policias! Regresaran del pozo? Y la herida de Aome? Y el otro asaltante? O.o

Esperen el proximo capitulo! n.n

Muchas gracias por leer, los reviews siempre seran bien recicidos!

Suerte!

Inuu4ever

=D


	11. Perdoname

"Te llevo conmigo para siempre"

Capitulo 11

Perdóname

_Lalala-pensamiento, pasado, presente o futuro_

[Lalala]-[opinión personal]

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Repentinamente se escucharon unos rápidos pasos, un fuerte golpe, y se sintió como si alguien cayera bruscamente al suelo. El hombre que sostenía a la muchacha se sobresaltó pero antes de que pudiera darse vuelta un puñetazo seco de dio vuelta la cara, desmayándolo en el suelo. Aome estaba estremecida y con los ojos cerrados, como protegiéndose del golpe, al no sentir nada más que el hombre caer al suelo como una pesada bolsa, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un puño cerrado enfrente de ella. Siguió el brazo con la mirada._

_-¿Inuyasha? _

_-Aome... ¡Aome! –Abrazándola fuertemente- ¿Estás bien? –sin soltarla-_

_-...-Inuyasha...-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aome, perdóname, ¿llegue muy tarde? ¿Te hicieron algo?

-Inuyasha... yo pense que tu... ya no volverias –confundida-

-¡Tonta! –Soltándola- ¡Claro que vendría por ti! –Cruzado de brazos- ¿Quién te crees que soy?

-Es que...-_este no es el Inuyasha de hace unas horas... no, él es el Inuyasha que yo conocí, ha vuelto en si...-_sonriendo, lo abraza- gracias por preocuparte por mi, Inuyasha-

-algo incomodo por aquello- es que yo...

-Oigan, no tarden tant... ¿Quién demonios eres tu? –el ladron salió de la otra habitación y al ver al hanyou, naturalmente se asustó y los amenazó con el arma- ¡No te muevas! –nervioso-

Inuyasha se dió vuelta rápidamente y se puso delante de Aome. Los otros dos aún estaban en el suelo, inconcientes por el golpe. El ladrón que amenazaba a Inuyasha estaba temblando un poco, tal vez no por la apariencia de el peliblanco, si no mas bien por la sola idea que estaba solo en esto y que debia lidiar con 4 personas y un extraño salido de la nada.

-Asi que había otro, eh? –mirando fijamente al ladrón, tratando de acercarse-

-¡No te muevas! –dando el mismo paso hacia atrás, con la mano derecha tanteaba la pared, busacando la abertura de la puerta, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía el arma-

-¡No tengo tiempo que perder contigo! –saltando sobre el criminal, que instintivamente disparó hacia la nada-

-¡Cuidado, Inuyasha!

-¡A partir de ahora lo pensaras dos veces antes de tocarle un solo pelo a Aome, escuchaste! –Inuyasha sostenia al ladron del cuello de la camisa contra la pared, levantandolo del suelo-

-¿Quién eres tu para decirmelo, eh? –mientras se le caia el arma- no eres nadie.. –entre risitas-

-¿Cómo dijiste? –empujandolo aun mas contra la pared-

-Imbésil –lo escupió-

Jamás debería haber echo eso. Un segundo de silencio bastó para darle tiempo al hanyou de enfureserse aun mas y querer matar a ese tipo. No lo penso dos veces. Iba a acabar con el ladrón asi tuviese que destrozar la casa. No era muy difícil darse cuenta de la furia que sentía Inuyasha en ese momento. Aome trató de decirle que pare, pero fue en vano. Sacó la espada enérgicamente y apoyó el filo en el cuello del asaltante.

-¡Ahí está! –se escuchó desde la escalera-

-¡Alto, policía! –entraron corriendo todos los uniformados, dos fueron a los asaltantes que estaban el el suelo, otro al lado de Aome, pero los demas se quedaron apuntando a Inuyasha- ¡Quieto ahí! ¡Tenemos orden a de arresto para usted!

-¿Qué? –sin poder comprender- _¿Orden de arresto para Inuyasha? Tengo que sacarlo de aquí... lo descubriran!_

-¡Intenta matárme! A todos –el delincuente utilizaba la situación para encubrirse- por favor, ¡deténganlo!

-¡Cierra el pico, tú eres el que hizo todo este desastre!

-¡Alto he dicho! –el policia disparo-

-¡No!

Su instinto lo llevó a intentar cubrirla con el cuerpo. Pero esta herida no era como cualquiera, no era un corte o un flechazo, era algo mucho más peligroso, mas doloroso, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Una bala. El dolor era punzante y automáticamente comenzó a sangrar, su cuerpo no sanaría hasta que la bala no fuese retirada. El lugar, su hombro izquierdo, lo que hacia que su brazo quedara totalmente inválido. Lo tomó con mucha fuerza mientras que Aome repetía su nombre una y otra ves, como tratando de preguntar en que estado estaba.

Pero le importaba un comíno si le dolía o si perdia un brazo. Esa bala podría haber impactado en la muchacha, y eso no se lo perdonaría a nadie, por mas justicia que fueran, si es que ellos lo eran. Ahora el vaso ya estaba rebalsado, no quedaría ni uno en pie, estaba decidido.

-¡Tenemos una orden de arresto para usted! ¡No se resísta! –aun apuntando-

-¿¡De qué demonios esta hablando! ¡Él es el ladrón! ¡Ellos nos secuestraron! ¡A ellos deben arrestar! –mientras trataba de contener al hanyou en sus brazos-

-Dejalos Aome... no tienen remedio...-con una mano sobre el mango de la espada- no van a escucharte! –a punto de desembainar a Tessaiga nuevamente-

-No me haga disparar de nuevo señor, entrégese.

-Tú no me das órdenes, ¡imbésil! –sacando la espada-

-¡Fuego!

-¡Abajo!

Acompañando el efecto del collar sobre Inuyasha, Aome cayó sobre su espalda, pero efectivamente habían esquivado los disparos. Con todo el alboroto, Sota había logrado salirse y soltar a su madre y abuelo. Justo cuando los disparos terminaron, pudo ver con claridad lo que allí sucedía, y supo al instante que su amigo orejas de perro tenía que desaparecer de inmediato de allí. Nunca había agredecido más que en ese momento el tener una mente muy rápida, y más para este tipo de situaciones, que hasta ahora, habían sido a menor escala.

-¡Rápido policía! ¡Aquí hay más de ellos!

-Éste ya está echo, vamos por los demas, ¡andando! –los policías se fiaron de la falsa actuación de Aome e Inuyasha y fueron directamente a donde Sota los guiaba. Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas.

-_Corran, salgan de aquí, rápido-_ mientras marcaba el camino a los policías.

-_Gracias Sota, eres un gran niño-_ mientras cargaba a Inuyasha de un brazo y bajaban a los tropezones la escalera.

Mientras los oficiales atendían a los rehenes y se encargaban de los asaltantes inconcientes, ellos corrían hacia el pozo. No tenían mucho tiempo, Inuyasha estaba herido y debían curarlo lo antes posible del otro lado. Aome hacía su mejor esfuerzo por llegar hasta el templo, no les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, y no había policías a la vista, tenía vía libre para entar. Paró un segundo para abrir la puerta y respirar un poco, lo había logrado.

-Aome, dejame, yo puedo solo...-tratando de ponerse en pie-

-¿Qué dices? Hemos llegado hasta aquí, no me detendre ahora –entrando en el templo-

-¡Ahí estan!

-_¡Demonios! –_el hanyou volteó-

-¡Vamos! –lo mas rapido posible-

La policia corria hacia la puerta con armas en la mano, la muchacha llegó al vorde del pozo e intento sentar a Inuyasha en el vorde, con la ayuda de él, claro esta. Pero en ese momento, se agarro fuertemente del hombro, que se empezo a teñir de sangre. No podian entender cuando se hizo esa herida, pero luego, Aome recordo el disparo que habia efectuado el ladron en el momento antes de que llegara la policia, ahí estaba la bala perdida.

-¿Estas bien? –preocupada-

-No te preocupes por mi..-tomando el hombro de la muchacha con sus ultimas fuerzas- vamos!

-Si –lo empujo un poco y se inclino para caer tambien-

-¡Te tengo!- tomandola de la cintura y sacandola del templo-

-¿¡Aome! –totalmente desconsertado, en el tunel al pasado- ¡Aome!

-_¿¡Que demonios!_ –viendo alejarse el pozo mientras la arrastraban hacia fuera- ¡Alto! ¡No, esperen! –tratando de zafarse y de llegar al templo con la mano- ¡Inuyasha! -_¿Quién...no puede ser.. h-ho..hoyo?-_volteando-

-¡Ahora! -mientras sostenia a Aome-

-Eh? –mirando de nuevo al templo-

La policia salio corriendo del lugar, mientras se podia oir la cuenta regresiva de una leve chicharra. Pero ese sonido no podia significar otra cosa que... una bomba?

Para cuando se dio cuenta y pudo desesperarse lo suficiente como para que su rostro se estremeciera por completo, el templo volaba en mil pedazos. La bola de humo tapó por un momento todo, dejando luego a la vista algunas vigas de madera aun en pie, y todo lo demas, cajas, amuletos, marcos, papeles, todo, volando por doquier, echo trizas.

-¿Estas bien, Aome? –soltandola-

-...-dejandose caer de rodillas en el suelo, mirando abrumada todo aquello con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-

-¡El templo! ¡Aome! –los demas llegaron, para ver el desastre-

La madre se acerco a su hija, que seguia en shock, mirando fiajmente lo que era el templo, asi como el abuelo lo hacia y juntaba los pedazos, buscando algun tipo de consolacion a lo que estaba viendo. Todas aquellas reliquias, todo, habia desaparecido. Sota en cambio, se quedo en su luger a unos metros de su hermana, con la mirada baja. Ya era tarde para lamentarse, el pozo habia sido destruido.

-Aome, estas bien? Ahora ese tipo ya no te molestara mas –poniendose junto a ella- ya no hay nada que temer, tranquila...

-Tu...-se dio vuelta y se paro. Sin dudarlo un segundo, arremetio contra el joven con una cachetada- ¡Largo de aquí!

-A-aome... –desconcertado- pero que..

-¡Ya la oiste! ¡Pierdete! –Sota se paro al lado de su hermana, de quien el odio salia de su mirada-

Hoyo no podia entenderlo, pero decidio irse junto con la policia. Parecia mentira que aquello estuviese pasando. Todo tan rapido y repentino, como salido de una pesadilla, pero era real. El templo estaba echo trizas.. y su unica conexión con Inuyasha, tambien.

_Una semana despues..._

-_Mierda.. no puede ser, ¿por qué demonios no funciona el pozo? Aome, espero que te encuentres bien... que imbesil, y pensar que lo ultimo que hice fue pelear con ella –_golpeando un arbol- _yo, no pude disculparme... ¿que sera de ella? Aome.. –_apretando los dientes-

-Inuyasha...-una vos familiar-

-¿¡Aome! –volteando. Alli estaba mirandolo dulcemente, como era costumbre, con los ojos algo tristes- ¡Aome!

Salio a su encuentro, pero no era mas que su estupida imaginacion. ¿Acaso no volveria a verla y por eso su mente jugaba con él? Ya no era la primera vez que le pasaba esto. Sin embargo, no podia mas. Realmente estaba muy preocupado. La extrañaba demaciado. Estaba muy enfadado consigo mismo, aun no se creia que aun no lo habia perdonado.

Pero.. ¿y si ella estaba bien asi? ¿Acaso eso tenia que pasar? No. Se negaba a pensar eso, al menos lo intentaba. ¿Y si el era solo un obstaculo en su felicidad y esto fue lo que les deparaba? Y si era asi...no lo sabia. Resignado a pegarle al arbol, se rindio ante sus piernas y se dejo caer sobre el tronco, sentandose en las raices.

-_Aome.. ojala supiera como y donde estas, sea donde y como sea por favor.. perdoname..-_apretando sus dientes-

_CONTINUARA..._

_Proximo capitulo: El espejo_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Holaaaaaaa tanto tiempo!

Les pido mil disculpas por el gran retraso, pero bueno, aquí les traigo lo nuevo. ¿Quién odio siempre a hoyo? –levantando la mano- ¬¬ ese tipo nunca me termino de caer bien.. el templo esta destruido y el poso tambien, ¿Aome no podra volver mas? Inuyasha, ¿por qué apretaba sus dientes? No sera que.. estaba llorando? :o

Veamos que pasa en el proximo cap! =D

Nos vemossssss


	12. El espejo

**Te llevo conmigo para siempre**

**Capitulo 12**

"**El espejo"**

_**Lalala- Pensamiento, pasado, presente o futuro.**_

**[Lalala]-[Opinión personal]**

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

_**¿Y si ella estaba bien así? ¿Acaso eso tenia que pasar? No. Se negaba a pensar eso, al menos lo intentaba. ¿Y si el era solo un obstáculo en su felicidad y esto fue lo que les deparaba? Y si era asi...no lo sabía. Resignado a pegarle al árbol, se rindió ante sus piernas y se dejo caer sobre el tronco, sentándose en las raíces. **_

_**-Aome... ojala supiera como y donde estas, sea donde y como sea por favor... perdóname...-apretando sus dientes-**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"**Tome el alambre con la pinza, retuérzalo hacia la derecha y comience a formar una especie de enrejado, donde se ubicará una ves terminado, el cristal o alaja elegida.**

**Siguiendo las anteriores instrucciones, Aome armaba un pequeño collar. Tenía la cadena, también el alambre, la pinza, y tenia el cristal para usar. Mientras escuchaba la radio, lo armaba cuidadosamente, midiendo el fragmento para que se pueda sostener sin problemas. Aunque algo le faltaba. Si, algo muy importante. ¿Ganas, entusiasmo, energía? Cómo saberlo en ese momento. **

**Se detuvo a pensar en aquello, con la mirada perdida, como si no estuviera allí. Ya no oía la radio, solo las voces en sus recuerdos. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Kirara... Inuyasha. **

**-¡Hermana! –entrando bruscamente-**

**Aome se sobresaltó, dejando caer el fragmento cubierto con el alambre sobre la mesa.**

**-Sota... Dios, no me asustes asi! ¿Qué pasa? –girando para verlo-**

**-La cena esta lista-**

**-Oh, si, enseguida bajo –forzando una sonrisita-**

**-Y, hermana... ya no estés mas asi, todo va a estar mejor -**

**-Gracias Sota –ahora con mas naturalidad- en un momento bajo-**

**-¡Sota! ¡Aome! ¡A comer! –desde la cocina-**

**-¡Si mamá, ya voy! –corriendo por las escaleras-**

**Se quedó un instante contemplando a su hermano correr, luego, se volvió al escritorio y tomó el dije.**

**-**_**Si Inuyasha viese esto –**_**recordando sus regaños- **_**estaría furioso conmigo **_**–risita-**

**-¡Aome!**

**-¡Si mamá! –corría por las escaleras mientras se colgaba del cuello el collar con el fragmento de shicon-**

**Fue una cena tranquila, parecía que todos habían superado un poco lo ocurrido. Obviamente Aome aun estaba dolida, pero hacia lo posible por estar bien para su familia y amigos.**

**Una vez que termino de comer, pidió permiso y subió a su cuarto, saludando a todos. Al llegar, cerró la puerta, y se dirigió a la ventana. Lo primero que vió fue la pila de maderas y escombros que habían ordenado con su abuelo. Pero rápidamente dirigió la mirada al cielo. No quería pensar en lo malo, solo quería recordar todos los buenos momentos con los demás. Se reía y pensaba en las estupideces que habían echo. Asi también como los momentos de tranquilidad y armonía. Se sobre el marco de la ventana, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Preguntó y el abuelo le respondió que le abriera la puerta, por que él no podía hacerlo en ese momento. En su recorrido a la puerta, se fijó en el reloj, habían pasado dos horas, eran las 9.30.**

**-Abuelo, ¿qué haces con esto? –sorprendida-**

**-Esto Aome –entrando- es un espejo que se encontraba en el templo, es muy antiguo y pertenecía a una princesa.**

**-¿Una princesa? **

**El anciano dejó el espejo apoyado en la silla y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Aome también lo hizo.**

**-Esta princesa vivía en un palacio, en ese lugar, vivía mucha gente de buena posición económica. Pero a pesar de esto, ella era muy buena y amable, una hermosa mujer, por dentro y por fuera. Algunos dicen que su sonrisa era tan calida como el suave sol de la mañana.**

**-Debía de ser hermosa...**

**-Si, asi lo era. El señor de ese palacio, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, este era un guerrero, se llamaba Takemaru...**

**-Setsuna-no-takemaru –corrigiendo-**

**-Aome me sorprendes, ¿cómo es que sabes? –intrigado-**

**-Ah, no...en realidad no recuerdo porque se ese nombre...-confundida-**_**¿Por qué recuerdo ese nombre?-**_** continua por favor-**

**-Pues, él estaba enamorado de ella, la quería solo para el, aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo. Pero aun asi, Vivian en armonía junto con los demás. Pero un día, se enteró de que la princesa esperaba un hijo de un demonio muy poderoso. Esto lo enfureció muchísimo y al verla dar a luz al fruto de aquel odioso demonio, la asesinó, sin mayores éxitos, ya que el demonio la revivió con su espada. su nombre era Inu-no-Taisho –**

**Los ojos de Aome se abrieron de par en par. Ese nombre era el del padre de Inuyasha. Por eso recordaba ese nombre. Porque Takemaru había revivido gracias a la Sounga, para tomar venganza por la princesa. Esa princesa era Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha.**

**Su corazón parecía detenerse. Tenía ante sus ojos un objeto que en su momento le había pertenecido a la madre de Inuyasha, y que por las vueltas del destino, había caído en sus manos. Lo miraba con asombro. No podía creerlo. Realmente estaba allí el espejo que usó Izayoi, cuando se probaba un kimono nuevo, cuando se cepillaba el cabello, o tal vez, cuando acariciaba su vientre hinchado, ocupado por un pequeño hanyou que esperaba tranquilo, quizás como su madre, su llegada al mundo.**

**El abuelo observaba atentamente la mirada de su nieta, que lo llevaba a distintos y encontrados sentimientos. Cerró los ojos, sonrió, y con un último suspiro se levantó. Aome lo miró. Realmente el no se daba cuenta lo que significaba ese espejo para ella. Y ella realmente no sabía como agradecerle. Solo le Salió una sonrisa dulce y salida del alma, sacándole una también al viejo.**

**-Me alegro que te aya gustado –saliendo- buenas noches –**

**-Muchas gracias abuelo –sonrió y cerró la puerta-**

**Miraba el espejo. Era alto como para verse de cuerpo entero, y tenia el marco de madera oscura. Estaban talladas en ambos costados, insignias japonesas de aquella época. En ese momento, agradeció muchísimo haber pasado tiempos con el monje Miroku, quien le enseñaba la escritura de entonces, aunque necesitara estar acompañada de Shippo, ya que no confiaba mucho en el [entiéndanla]. En él pudo leer:**

"_**Vivir y vivir**_

_**Eso es lo que tienes que hacer**_

_**Mi querida Izaoyoi**_

_**Junto con Inuyasha"**_

**Aquellas palabras eran muy hermosas, y lograron llegar al corazón de Aome. Es como si pudiese estar alli, justo en el momento en que el padre de Inuyasha, tallaba cada signo con el más profundo sentimiento. Como si cada trazo contara la historia, y el tiempo juntos.**

**Con mucho cuidado, tomó el espejo y lo colocó definitivamente al lado de su armario, apoyado en el suelo claro. Tenia un reflejado increíble, como si fuera el agua de un rió puro y calmo. Se veía en el espejo, de pies a cabeza, hasta llegar al collar. Lo tocó con suavidad y su mirada se volvió melancólica. Por un momento había olvidado que la habían arrancado de lo que ahora, era todo.**

**-**_**¿Tu también quieres volver a verlo**_**? –una dulce vos en su mente-**

**-¿Qué? –sorprendida- ¿Qu-quien eres?**

**-**_**Mira el espejo, Aome...-**_

**Al ver, su reflejo se había cambiado por uno de cabello lacio, negro y largo, llevaba un kimono rosa con dibujos, y un aura clara y luminosa, pero a la vez tan calida. Aquella figura en el espejo, era Izayoi.**

**-Tú eres...-casi respiración-**

**-**_**No te asustes, -**_**risita**_**- no soy un fantasma, soy el recuerdo que quedó de mí en este espejo.**_

**-Izayoi...-con los ojos lagrimosos- ...discúlpeme, por favor, discúlpeme...-**

**-**_**Pero pequeña, ¿de qué hablas?-**_**confundida-**

**-Discúlpeme... por mi culpa traje a su hijo a este mundo y lo he hecho sufrir tanto, fui una tonta al pelearme con él. Fue por eso que se preocupó y vino y entonces... yo...-cayendo de rodillas, entre lágrimas- yo...no pude hacer nada para evitarlo...**

**-**_**No cariño, te equivocas –**_

**-E-eh? -**

**-**_**Tu hiciste todo por el, has dado todo de ti, y hasta has sacrificado momentos con tu familia por acompañarlo. También lo has hecho por tus otros amigos.**_

_**-**_**Izayoi... –levantando la cabeza-**

**-**_**Debes sentirte tranquila, no ha sido tu culpa, aunque de una cosa si eres culpable... desde el momento en el que apareciste en su vida, le has mostrado un camino que yo no pude darle. Un camino lleno de enseñanzas, risas, amistades, confianza, asi también como torpezas, enojos, y tropezones, pero sabes, un tropezón no es caída. Y eso sucede cuando uno se dirige en un camino lleno de amor...-**_**sonriendo dulcemente-**

**-¿De amor?..-**_**eso es porque yo a Inuyasha...-**_**un poco sonrojada-**

**-**_**Levántate Aome -**_**viendo a la chica levantarse- **_**Conozco la respuesta, pero, te lo preguntare una vez mas. Aome, ¿quieres regresar con Inuyasha?**_

_**-**_**Siempre –con su mas profundo sentimiento-**

**-**_**Entonces pequeña, escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte...**_

"_**Vivir y vivir**_

_**Eso es lo que tienes que hacer**_

_**Mi querida Aome**_

_**Junto con Inuyasha"**_

**Izayoi cerró lentamente los ojos y el espejo tomó un blanco resplandor. Sin saber por que, Aome estiro el brazo, y con la punta del dedo tocó el espejo. En el se reflejaron las ondas, parecidas a las que se dibujan en el agua, casi idénticas. **

**-.-.-**

**El rocío de la noche enfriaba su cuerpo. Inuyasha miraba con ojos tristes aquel árbol. El árbol sagrado. Aquel árbol, donde había encontrado a la persona que lo hacia mas feliz en todo el mundo, esa persona que había cambiado su destino, la que le había enseñado a creer, a confiar, a querer. Aquel sitio, donde comenzó a amar a Aome. Trataba de olvidar, o al menos, recordar su linda mirada cada vez que lo veía, no importaba si estaba triste o enojada o tal vez riendo, su mirada siempre lo perdía. Pero lo único que venia a su mente, era la imagen de Aome siendo arrancada se sus manos por aquellos hombres, viendo su rostro desesperado y triste, clamando su nombre, alejándose de el.**

**-Keh, soy un imbecil –con tono bajo- como voy a ser capas de proteger a Aome, de cuidarla, de estar con ella, de quererla –apretando el puño- si lo único que puedo recordar es eso... al final era cierto –dando la vuelta para irse- no merezco estar a tu lado...Aome-**

**Una intensa luz blanca venia de sus espaldas. Detuvo su paso y volvió rápidamente al árbol. Miraba atónito como el lugar marcado por su cuerpo en esos años dormido, parecía brillar desde otro sitio profundo. Su corazón latía más fuerte. Estaba alerta. No sabía si sacar la espada o cruzar del otro lado. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando logró escuchar desde el interior del árbol.**

**-¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! –la vos se acercaba-**

**-Esa vos... ¡Aome! –más cerca del árbol-**

**-¡Inuyasha! –saliendo de aquel resplandor-...Inuyasha**

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**Próximo capitulo: Mi vida en casa**

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

**HOOOLA MINNA-SAN! (hola a todos) como han estado! Yo un poco atareada y nerviosa. ¿Quieren saber por que? Pues tengo un campamento muy importante y estoy muy contenta! Por eso me puse las pilas y me decidí a terminar este cap antes de irme por una semana! 9.9 los extrañare! Lo juro, siempre que me retraso los extraño. Amo leer sus reviews! :O leí los anteriores –en un rincón de emos- soy cruel soy cruel soy cruel... por cierto! ñ.nU ya me olvidaba de decirles nwn de este campamento (soy de argentina, si alguno conoce San Juan, pues ahí me voy :P) vuelvo el 9 de enero, asi que les pido paciencia con el cap!..9w9 pero ya estamos cerca del ansiado final...u.u ah bueno O3 lo importante es el hoy verdad! Jaja! Si les gusto o tienen algo para contarme o corregir, no duden en dejar su review nwn los leo SIEMPRE!**

**Felicidades en estos tiempos de fiestas y regalos! O3**

**Suerte!**

**=D **


	13. Mi vida en casa

Te llevo conmigo para siempre

Capitulo 13

Ultimo capitulo

"Mi vida en casa"

Mis queridos lectores, les pido mil disculpas por el enorme enorme retraso que he tenido. Por eso me pareció justo no hacerlos esperar mas y dedicar este capitulo al ultimo. De mas está decir que les agradesco a todos los que lo leyeron y me bancaron desde el principio. Espero que les guste este ultimo capitulo... ¡Disfruten!

_Lalala –pensamiento, pasado, presente o futuro_

[Lalala]-[Opinión personal]

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Una intensa luz blanca venia de sus espaldas. Detuvo su paso y volvió rápidamente al árbol. Miraba atónito como el lugar marcado por su cuerpo en esos años dormido, parecía brillar desde otro sitio profundo. Su corazón latía más fuerte. Estaba alerta. No sabía si sacar la espada o cruzar del otro lado. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando logró escuchar desde el interior del árbol._

_-¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! –la vos se acercaba-_

_-Esa vos... ¡Aome! –más cerca del árbol-_

_-¡Inuyasha! –saliendo de aquel resplandor-...Inuyasha_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Se quedaron mudos al verse el uno al otro, atónitos. No sabían que decir, simplemente estaban tiesos de la alegría y de una mezcla de distintos sentimientos. El árbol dejó de brillar cuando Aome finalmente tocó el suelo con los pies, siendo sostenida de los brazos por Inuyasha. Los ojos de la azabache se llenaron de emoción al tocar la mejilla del hanyou, y también de lágrimas.

-Perdón... por mi culpa rompieron el pozo...-

-Ay ya cállate –rió y besó al peliblanco-

-_Esta a salvo, no me odia... esta bien...-_la tomó suavemente de la nuca y le correspondió-

Aunque en aquella oscura noche de luna llena el viento soplara fuertemente, aunque las hojas picaran su piel por el gran impulso, aunque pasara lo que pasara, se había jurado algo... no la dejaría sola nunca más. No se alejaría de ella, no la soltaría. La tendría con el siempre, la haría lo mas feliz que pudiese, la curaría de todo aquello que le duela, la protegería de todo lo malo. Todo eso le transmitió en ese profundo beso.

-Aome... –la abrazó- te prometo que no dejare que nadie mas te hiera... no mientras yo viva-

-Y asi lo siento –devolvió el abrazo- me siento tranquila junto a ti-

-...b-bueno –la soltó- prométeme que no lo harás mas...-algo rojito-

-¿Hacer que? –sin entender-

-¡Que no te enojaras mas conmigo! Eso pido –se cruzó de brazos-

-_Sigue siendo Inuyasha...-_Si tengo que enojarme lo haré de todos modos-

-Es que no quiero dejar de ser feliz... aunque sea un segundo, no quiero dejar de ser feliz contigo...-

-I-inuyasha...-se sonrojó-

-Era todo lo que quería –otra vos se escuchó desde el claro-

Ambos voltearon. Aunque miraran y miraran, no encontraban a nadie alli. Hasta que algunas serpientes cazadoras comenzaron a agruparse formando un círculo y despidiendo una enorme luz. El peliblanco se cubrió los ojos con la manga, ya que aquella luz lo estaba cegando y Aome se fue contra él.

Una figura de cabello negro y largo, con pantalones anchos y rojos, de camisa larga y ancha también, los estaba observando desde su lugar. Pero su mirada no era triste, ni resentida, ni de odio, como solía serlo. Era completamente tranquila y suave.

-¿Ki-Kikyo? –el hanyou se sorprendió-

-Kikyo... ¿eres tú? –Aome estaba un poco desconcertada, parecía no reconocerla-

-Es normal que no me reconozcan... –sonrió- ya que no seré un alma en pena nunca mas...-

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó Inuyasha-

-La bruja Urasue, quien me trajo a este mundo nuevamente, era una de las ultimas de su especie, y ya no seré revivida nunca mas...-

-Pero eso significa que... ¿te iras? –mirándola algo triste-

-Si Inuyasha. Yo no tenia porque haber venido a este mundo, simplemente tendría que haber persistido algo de mi alma en Aome, ya que es mi reencarnación pero...-

En ese momento un poco de ella comenzó a ponerse traslucido, y otras, a desaparecer lentamente. Pero la azabache podía sentir el poder de Kikyo, resistiendo su ida. Las serpientes cazadoras comenzaron a volar mas lejos de ella, pues pronto ya no tendrían más que hacer alli.

-¡Kikyo! –exclamó la joven miko-

-Descuida Aome, ya no me queda mucho tiempo...-suspirando-

-Kikyo... ¿por qué has venido aquí en este momento? –él sabia que quería verla antes de irse, pero algo le decía, que no era únicamente a eso a lo que venia-

-Veras, quien es la reencarnación de una persona que murió tiempo atrás, lleva una parte o toda el alma del anterior dueño, más, el alma propia-

-_¿Dos almas?-_Aome juntó las manos en su pecho-

-Pero siempre el alma que reencarna, deseosa de regresar a la vida, opaca el alma propia, dejándose el poder. Cuando Urasue te quitó mi alma, no lo hizo completamente...-

-¿Te refieres a...-sorprendido-

-Aome aun tiene parte de mi alma, por eso soy llamada un alma en pena, porque sin estar completa, jamás podré descansar en paz...-

-Y como estabas dentro de mí tampoco podías hacerlo...-

-Exacto, y a eso he venido-

¿Venia a recoger lo que le restaba del alma para irse en paz? No le cerraba. ¿Por que no lo había echo antes? Se hubiese ahorrado mucho sufrimiento ella misma... hubiesen evitado muchísimas peleas y riesgos. Pero tal ve... si no fuera por eso... porque la llevaba dentro, Inuyasha no se hubiese fijado en ella. Eso atravesó su corazón. Eso significaba acaso ¿qué Inuyasha solo la quería por que era el recuerdo de Kikyo? Decidió dejar de lado ese pensamiento, aunque no pudiese eliminarlo, y siguió escuchándola.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes Kikyo? ¿Por que no te salvaste de todo el dolor que te causó el revivir, si eras conciente de esto? –Inuyasha estaba apenado-

-Es que... lo que realmente quería, Inuyasha, era que tú pudieses ser feliz junto a alguien que te amara...-

-_¿Era eso por lo que tanto esperó? –_sorprendida-

-Pero ahora puedo estar segura de que estarás acompañado por la persona que amas, por el resto de la vida...-su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse-

-¡Espera Kikyo! –estiró el brazo-

-Descuida, no me iré sin dejarlos libres de mi... Aome...-la miró- acércate por favor-

-Si –fue a donde Kikyo-

-_¿Qué harás Kikyo?-_estaba algo preocupado-

-Aome, me llevare todo lo que queda de mi alma en ti, para que puedas ser totalmente tu... no te asustes si tu aspecto cambia, ya que aparentemente es casi lo ultimo que queda de mi en ti –puso su mano en el hombro de la chica-

-Entonces... ¿dejaré de ser una miko?-

-No –rió- eso corre en tu propia sangre-

-Kikyo...-

-¿Si?-

-Gracias... especialmente por haber cuidado de Inuyasha antes que yo –le sonrió-

-Cuídalo mucho Aome, cuídalo con toda tu alma y nunca dudes de él, jamás te mentiría para mal –le devolvió otra sonrisa-

En ese momento, Aome cerró los ojos asi como Kikyo lo hizo y comenzaron a elevarse dentro de una resplandeciente luz. Inuyasha no despegaba los ojos, aunque le molestara, no se movería de alli. Lo único que podía distinguir desde alli, era la sombra de la azabache encorvarse levemente hacia atrás, despidiendo esferas de luz. Lentamente, Kikyo desapareció junto con la gran luz. Aome ahora parecía estar echa de nieve, solo se distinguía su cuerpo cubierto de una capa blanca. Comenzó a caer y el hibrido la tomó en brazos de un salto. Al llegar al suelo, aquella blanquedad comenzó a desaparecer, encandeciendo un poco al ojidorado.

-_Aome, ahora estas libre de mi, serás tu misma, como siempre lo has sido, pero los únicos que notaran la diferencia, serán aquellas personas que vivieron en la época de quien te libero... se feliz-_

-¡Aome! ¡Aome! –la sacudió un poco en sus brazos, para que abriera los ojos- Aome, ¿estas bien?-

-S-si...-lentamente levantó la cabeza, y abrió por fin, los ojos- ¿me veo mal?-

Casi se queda sin aire al notar quien era en realidad Aome Higurashi. Ya no era la copia fiel de aquella miko que alguna vez él había querido. Ya no. Ahora podía sentirlo completamente, esa era Aome. Su pelo suelto era ahora castaño claro, con algunos destellos dorados, su piel blanca, y sus ojos, mitad celestes, mitad verdes, aunque esta diferencia de color, sea sutil en el mismo iris. Ella lo miraba intrigada, ¿que tan mal se veía? Eso era una estupidez, no se veía mejor, ni peor. Se veía como ella era, hermosa.

-Eres...rubia...-

-¿Enserio? –se tomó un mechón de cabello y lo miró-...wow, nunca me imagine que seria de esta forma... no pensé que fuese tan diferente-

-No importa como te veas –sonrió dulcemente- yo te quiero de todas formas...-

-¿E-enserio lo dices?..-sonrojada-

-De cualquier modo...-_ahora soy mas feliz que nunca Aome, porque se que de alguna forma, realmente... te llevo conmigo para siempre-_

-Ne... Inuyasha-

-¿Hm?-

-Tengo frío –una gota recorrió su cabeza-

-¡Tonta! ¿¡Por que no me dices antes! –comenzando a caminar con ella en brazos a la aldea-

-Perdón...-rió-

-.-.-.-.-

_Cuatro años después..._

Agazapado detrás de un arbusto, la mirada fija, sabía que no había nadie alrededor. Estaba concentrado. Entonces fue el momento adecuado, no había que esperar mas, no tenia por que hacerlo, un minuto mas era de vida o muerte. Entonces vio al hibrido de rojo caminar por alli. Se lanzó.

-¡AJJA! ¡Estas en mis manos! –colgando de su brazo-

-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Eso no es justo! –sobresaltado-

-Ja-ja! Te ganamos! –otro salió del mismo arbusto-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Los tenia vigilados! –se sentó como indio en el suelo-

-Ay papá.. cuando aprenderás..-en su cabeza-

Dos pequeños híbridos, uno de 4 y otro de 3. Uno de pelo blanco, otro castaño con un gran mechón plateado, ambos con orejas del color predominante respectivamente. El de pelo blanco, con ojos azules. El castaño, con ojos celestes. Dos pequeñas criaturas llenas de amor y entrega a un padre que no aceptaría perder.

-Ah.. ¿creen que ganaron? –sonriendo maléficamente-

-...¡No no no! –abrazados entre ellos-

-¡Ahora van a ver! –y se lanzó a hacerles cosquillas-

-¡No papá! ¡Basta! –mientras reían y se revolcaban en el suelo-

-¡Vamos Ake! Tenemos que ganarle! –dijo el peliblanco-

-¡Si i.e.! –respondió el castaño más pequeño-

-¡Oh no! Me atraparon –rió con los niños sobre su pecho-

-¡Si! ¡Ganamos Hermano! –abrazó al peliblanco mayor que ella-

-¡Buen trabajo i.e.! –abrazó a su hermanita menor-

-¿Y quien recibe a mamá? –parada detrás de ellos-

-Aome.. –Inuyasha volteó-

-¡Mamá! –los pequeños se lanzaron a los brazos de su madre-

Hacia rato que todo había terminado, habían derrotado a Naraku, Sango y el monje se habían casado, y también habían tenido niños, y ahora estaban viajando, exorcizando casas por Japón. Volverían pronto, mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Aome, los esperaban tranquilos, con sus dos pequeños tesoros. Cuidándolos, enseñándoles, dándoles todo el cariño posible.

Con el tema del pozo, lo habían reconstruido apenas Aome regresó por el árbol. Utilizaron ramas del mismo para rehacerlo del otro lado, y descubrieron algo bastante interesante, y mucho más cómodo.

-Aome! –su madre venia con una gran torta en la mano-

-Mamá.. gracias..-tomando el presente-

-Abuela, ¿está rica la torta que cocinamos hoy en casa?-

-Claro que si pequeños, mañana regresare con más ingredientes para que ustedes hagan algo y yo me lo lleve para cocinarlo del otro lado-

-¡Si abuela!-

Ahora que todos se pudieron conocer bien, era mucho mas hermoso de lo que parecía, realmente todos estaban unidos. Y el gran temor de abandonar una de las dos partes, era ahora parte del pasado. Todo lo querían estaba alli, podan verlo todos los días. Ahora todo estaba como tenia que ser, sin más dolor, sin más resentimiento. Simplemente, ellos y todo el tiempo del mundo.

¨~*-_Fin_-*~¨

MUCHAS GRACIAS! muchísimas gracias por haber leído este fic que, aunque con algunos baches de tiempo, se pudieron completar, solo gracia a su apoyo y su cariño, todos los aplausos son para ustedes, por haber estado alli siempre! Gracias!

Muchísima suerte!

Y nos vemos en otras historias!

Mica Sawada Usui Higuarshi

=D


End file.
